


Donde todo comenzó

by Conii



Category: Germán Garmendia - Fandom, Lenay Chantelle Olsen
Genre: F/M, German Garmendia - Freeform, German y Lenay, Gernay - Freeform, Lenay Chantelle - Freeform, Primera historia de Gernay en Ao3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: Si Lenay Chantelle Olsen tuviera que escribir un manual, lo titularía: "¿Cómo llevar tres trabajos, un divorcio, y un novio nuevo sin colapsar?". Seguramente, su vasta experiencia sería esencial para escribir un gigantesco volumen.





	1. Donde todo terminó

Se puede decir que mi vida era perfecta. Una vida de reina, como diría mi hermana Jayde. Y sí, era fantástica: tenía un buen trabajo, el dinero no me faltaba, y a mi lado tenía a un esposo maravilloso. Era feliz, mucho. Mi empleo era el mejor del mundo. Cada vez que iba, recibía todo el amor de mis compañeros, al igual que cuando salía a la calle y los fans me pedían fotos y autógrafos. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Todos hemos soñado con la felicidad eterna, pero incluso yo, que a pesar de que una vez tuve esa vida de reina, sé que eso, en realidad, no existe. O bueno, sí existe hasta cierto punto, pero... No lo sé, es confuso. Digo, ¿qué es la felicidad, en realidad? ¿Y cómo hacer que dure?

Recién a mis treinta años me di cuenta de que la felicidad es subjetiva, que no es igual para todas las personas. Una serie de cosas tuvieron que pasarme para entenderlo. Lo recuerdo bien, cada detalle está en mi memoria. Todo empezó en Nueva York, la ciudad en la que entonces vivía. Las cámaras estaban puestas en mí, y Selena Gomez sonreía a mi lado. Acababa de terminar su entrevista.

—Esto es todo, Selena. Hemos terminado—le dije con la cordialidad que mi trabajo requiere, justo después de que el director hubiese gritado "¡corte!".

—Oh, ¡la pasé realmente bien! Gracias por invitarme, Lenay—me respondió, y luego, para mi sorpresa, me envolvió en un abrazo.

No me quitaba la voz como mi ídolo Taylor Swift, pero debía admitir que la chica era dulce. En fin: Selena se fue a su camerino, y yo me quedé ahí en el estudio esperando el libreto para el programa de la semana siguiente. Fue entonces que sentí algo, una mano que se apoyaba justo en el centro de mi espalda.

—¡Jason!—exclamé, volteándome a ver al flamante hombre que nunca fallaba en recogerme luego del trabajo.

—Hola, cariño—saludó besándome—. ¿Todo bien? ¿Te falta mucho?

—Sí, bien. Estoy esperando el guión nuevo, Teresa ya debe estar por traérmelo. ¿Y tú? Luces cansado, ¿qué pasó?

Conocía a mi esposo. Él era un hombre muy alegre y extrovertido, rara vez lo veía triste o acongojado. Pero ese día estaba extraño, su expresión no era la normal. Estaba segura de que algo le había sucedido.

—Tuvimos algunos problemas con la banda. Nuestra corista, Leila, renunció hoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Pero no puede renunciar, se irán de gira en cuatro meses!

—Exacto—asintió—. Tratamos de retenerla, pero al parecer tenía una oferta mejor de una banda de Wisconsin. Con los chicos comenzaremos un casting masivo lo más pronto posible, necesitamos a una nueva corista urgentemente. Es una lástima, Leila era genial, si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar a una chica tan buena como ella...

Oh, no. Conocía esa cara. Jason sólo la ponía cuando tenía una idea, así que yo estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué no te presentas al casting, cariño? ¡Sería fantástico que estuvieras en la banda conmigo!

Le sonreí. Él era tan tierno... ¿Cuántos hombres querrían tener a su mujer al lado todo el tiempo? No todas tenían mi suerte.

Pero...

—Jason, sabes bien que a mí me encanta mi trabajo, no lo cambiaría por nada. Estoy feliz aquí, no necesito nada más. Además, sí que iré a la gira contigo, ¿recuerdas? Le pediré las vacaciones a mi jefe y te acompañaré.

Aunque su cara de decepción me partió el alma, debo admitir que no fue suficiente para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Es que era cierto lo que le dije: estaba feliz con lo que hacía. Luego, cuando leí el guión que Teresa me llevó, supe que al fin haría un programa con mi otra ídolo: Ellie Goulding. ¿Cómo abandonar eso?

Llegamos a casa en la noche y pedí comida china para cenar. Me entristecía ver a mi esposo desanimado, así que hice hasta lo imposible por tratar de animarlo. Pobrecillo... Su banda lo era todo para él. Creo que amaba a su banda más que a mí, incluso. Y es que Jason veía la música, respiraba la música, y comía la música. Ahora, por causa de la corista fugitiva, la gira que tanto le había costado organizar corría peligro. Su pena era completamente entendible para mí.

En la noche, en la cama que compartíamos, hice que apoyara la cabeza en mi pecho, y le acaricié el cabello castaño. "Todo estará bien, ya verás", fue lo que le susurré en el oído. Ambos estábamos cansados, así que pronto nos quedamos dormidos.

Un par de días más tarde, recibí una llamada. Mi representante acababa de informarme que Yahoo había aceptado las condiciones que les propusimos, ¡así que yo me convertiría en su nuevo rostro! Estaba tan contenta, que saltaba de felicidad. ¡En solo dos semanas grabaría mi primer comercial!

Rápidamente, tomé mi celular y llamé a mis padres. Ellos me felicitaron como si se tratara de un gran paso o algo así. Estaban orgullosos, tanto así que sonreí como una idiota mientras los escuchaba hablándome. Dios, hacía bastante que no los veía. En serio debía hacerme un tiempo para viajar hasta Minnesota.

Luego llamé a Jason. Me contestó, y un fuerte ruido se escuchaba de fondo. Ese día había comenzado el casting para la nueva corista.

Y también me felicitó. Lo hizo rápido, eso sí, y argumentó que estaba por llegar una candidata. Lo bueno fue que alcanzó a decirme "estoy muy orgulloso de ti" y "te amo". Con esas palabras quedé satisfecha.

Entre el programa y los comerciales, me estaba quedando con poco tiempo libre. Para el programa con Ellie, ensayé el guión hasta poder recitarlo de memoria. ¡No quería quedarme paralizada frente a ella! ¡Qué vergüenza! Me esforcé mucho para que saliera bien, y me siento feliz de decir que no me desmayé cuando Ellie entró al estudio.

Esa noche llegué animada a casa. No tenía sueño, así que me quedé despierta en la madrugada mientras Jason dormía. Me preparé un café, tomé mi guitarra, y empecé a tocar. Hacía un tiempo se me ocurrió una melodía para una nueva canción, y ya era hora de encargarme de la letra. Estuve horas tocando y pensando, rasgué las cuerdas hasta que las yemas de mis dedos empezaron a molestarme. Entonces, para descansar un minuto, agarré mi celular.

Tenía un par de WhatsApps de mis productores, un mensaje de texto de mi madre deseándome buenas noches (ella, por supuesto, no tiene WhatsApp en su celular), y una llamada perdida de Jayde.  
Eran las cuatro de la mañana, así que no iba a llamarla de vuelta.

 Entré a Twitter. Miré rápidamente mis seiscientas notificaciones. Los mensajes de los fans me hacían sonreír: _"Me encanta tu programa, @LenayDunn", "@LenayDunn ¡eres muy bonita!", "¡Por favor entrevista a Adam Levine! @LenayDunn"._

Retwitteé y respondí todo lo que pude, y revisé mi timeline. Fue ahí que algo me llamó la atención, un tweet de un amigo que decía:

_"@GermanGarmendia: HEY!! Será mi ex pero me la tratas con respeto he!!"_

Debo decir que la mandíbula inferior se me cayó de la impresión. ¿Germán dijo "ex"? ¡No! ¡Terminó con su novia mexicana! ¡Y ese tweet tenía muy poco de antigüedad! ¡Pobrecillo!

Qué lástima, él adoraba a esa chica, ¡debía estar tan mal! Rápidamente entré a mi correo y le envié un mensaje. Era mi amigo, después de todo, a pesar de que no nos viéramos muy a menudo. Nos conocimos en un evento en Los Ángeles donde él vive y congeniamos al instante. ¿Cómo no? ¡Era muy agradable! Eso explicaba sus veinte millones de seguidores en YouTube. El chico era una sensación del Internet.

Me fui a dormir. Los días siguientes no fueron muy sencillos: Jason estaba muy ocupado con el asunto del casting. Aparentemente no había ninguna mujer que superara las expectativas de los miembros de la banda. Iba quedando poco para que comenzara la gira por los Estados Unidos y simplemente no podían viajar sin una corista. Fue por eso que, durante un almuerzo, Jason me volvió a ofrecer el presentarme a la audición. Y yo le dije que no, claro está, y le repetí lo que le había dicho la vez anterior. Estoy feliz con lo que hago, y hago mucho, ¡no necesito más!

Ese mismo día, Germán me contestó el correo:

_" De: lenaynay@hotmail.com._

_Asunto : ¿qué pasó?_

_¡Hola! Oye, acabo de ver un tweet tuyo que me llamó la atención. No tenía idea de que tú... ya sabes. Quiero saber cómo estás."_

_" De: germanchelo2504@hotmail.com._   
_Asunto : Ñeee._

_Hola. Sí, creo que era hora de que la noticia se supiera. Terminé con Allison hace unos meses, pero la vida sigue._

_¿Cómo está tu familia? Con Diego estuvimos escuchando el nuevo disco de Jason, es genial. Sacamos un par de ideas para el futuro, jeje. ¡Hace mucho que no hablábamos!"_

_Le sonreí a la pantalla. Era un poco extraño el que todos mis cercanos estuvieran relacionados con la música. Sería genial si hiciéramos una canción todos juntos..._

_" De: lenaynay@hotmail.com._   
_Asunto : Ñeee x2._

_Oh, bien, ojalá que la ruptura haya sido para mejor._

_Estamos todos bien. Bueno, Jason no tanto. Hace unas semanas renunció su corista, así que ahora está vuelto loco buscando una nueva. No me lo ha dicho, pero él cree que la gira podría cancelarse o algo así. Lo conozco."_

Cerré el notebook. Jason acababa de irse, y yo tenía mi día libre. Aún no se me olvidaba lo que pasó la noche anterior: lo escuché hablando con su representante, Derek, y estaba muy enfadado. Jason rara vez se pone así. Aparentemente, no había demasiadas candidatas al puesto de corista, así que estaban obligados a conformarse con alguna pronto. El "conformarse" con alguien jamás era bueno para una banda.

Le hablé a Jayde al respecto. Ella, después de alardearme que su novio era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, me dijo:

—Hermana, si yo tuviera tu voz, haría ese casting. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¡Amas la música!

—Pero no quiero, Jayde. Si entro a la banda, tendría que renunciar a MTV y a Yahoo. Y sí amo la música, pero amo mi música. La de Jason es buena, me gusta el rock cristiano, pero mi propia música es todo para mí. En mis canciones hablo de mí misma, expreso lo que siento y me fascina.

—Pero va a irse de gira y por mucho tiempo. Sabes que no quiero alarmarte, pero las relaciones a distancia...

—Jayde, no empieces, ¿quieres? Jason y yo no tenemos una relación cualquiera, sino que estamos casados. Yo lo amo y él me ama a mí, y eso no va a acabarse por un par de meses separados. Ya ha habido giras, ¿recuerdas? Sin ningún problema. Además le pediré a mi jefe unos días de vacaciones y así podré acompañarlo al menos un rato.

—¿Y te los dará? ¿Le dará esas vacaciones a la única presentadora de un programa de televisión?

Ups...

—¡Es posible! Sólo tendrá que buscar a quién poner en mi lugar. No creo que le cueste mucho, existen cientos de periodistas de espectáculo en Estados Unidos. Apenas encuentre a una, me dará mis días libres.

Confié en que eso sería así. Después de tantos años trabajando arduamente en MTV, lo mínimo que podía hacer mi jefe era darme algo a cambio, ¿o no?

—John, ¡por favor! ¡Es lo único que te he pedido desde que llegué!—le dije unos días más tarde, en su oficina.

—Lo siento mucho, Lenay, pero no puedes dejar el show así como así. No hay nadie que pueda remplazarte. Además, si quieres abandonar, estarás rompiendo el contrato.

—¡Pero es sólo un adelanto de vacaciones!

—Las cosas no funcionan así—negó con la cabeza—, y esa es la razón por la que tenemos un horario preestablecido. Tus vacaciones, Lenay, son en Septiembre.

Él tenía razón, pero igual me enojé. Me devolví a mi camerino con mi taza de café apretada entre los dedos. Tenía el guión del capítulo que grabaríamos en una hora sobre la mesa. No quise leerlo, ya lo había hecho y estaba demasiado harta como para hacerlo de nuevo. Por eso, abrí el notebook. Rayos, Jason estaba conectado en Facebook y debía decirle que no podría acompañarlo en la gira.

Iba a escribirle, pero me detuve. Había cosas que no podían decirse por mensaje.

Para animarme, busqué videos de gatos en YouTube. Me puse los audífonos y reí a carcajadas por ver cómo esos pequeños saltaban y corrían. Por cierto, ¡amo a los gatos!

En mi lista de recomendados, había un nuevo video de Germán. Sólo lo subió hacía un par de minutos, así que le di click. Estaba jugando un juego que se llamaba Agar.io o algo así.

Parecía ser entretenido, los videos de Germán siempre me hacían reír. Aunque pocas veces entendía lo que decía, ¡es que hablaba el español tan rápido!

Síp, el juego me gustó. Y por eso, sólo para matar el tiempo, busqué Agario en Google, ¡y lo encontré online!

Un círculo gigante me hizo perder apenas empecé la partida.

Igual fue entretenido. Me vicié con el famoso juego. Creo que llevaba una media hora jugando, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de mi camerino.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, cariño, Jason.

Su tono de voz me llamó la atención, al igual que el hecho de que había ido al estudio extrañamente temprano. Se le escuchaba... feliz.

—¡Oh, pasa!

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente noté una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una que me contagió. Entró a mi camerino, me abrazó por la cintura y me besó en la mejilla.

—¡Parece que alguien tuvo un buen día!—le dije, contemplando sus relucientes ojos verdes.

—¿Yo? No, no hice mucho... ¡Sólo conseguí una nueva corista para nuestra banda!

Debo decir que la mandíbula inferior se me cayó de la impresión. ¡Un mes había pasado!

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Oh, Jason, es fantástico!—exclamé abrazándolo por el cuello, una vez que él hubiese asentido para confirmar—¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Se llama Niamh, y es genial. ¡Cantó dos notas y supimos que era la indicada! Y fue una suerte, la verdad, porque era una de las últimas candidatas. Gracias a Dios que al fin encontramos a la chica adecuada. ¡Y yo que pensé que debíamos posponer la gira! Con las nuevas canciones, y la voz de Niamh en los coros, ¡será un éxito!

Mi felicidad por él de inmediato se esfumó. Estaba maravillada por cuán alegre lucía, pero por esa última frase recordé que debía darle una mala noticia.

—...juntar esta noche—dijo Jason, sin darse cuenta de que yo me había perdido en mis pensamientos—, sólo tomaremos unas cervezas o algo así. Iba a llamarte para decirte, pero preferí venir en persona. ¿Qué te parece? Además, mañana Derek irá al estudio a entregarnos las reservas de los hoteles. Si quieres puedes ir conmigo y podrás conseguir una copia, y también inscribirte para recibir el pase del backstage y todo eso. ¡Siempre olvido que debo reparar nuestra fotocopiadora! Lo haré antes de que nos vayamos. ¿Ya definiste el día en que viajarás?

Podría jurar que una ola de angustia me aplastó el corazón en ese momento. Esa alegría, y el saber que yo pronto iba a acabar con ella, me partió el alma. Jason era un hombre increíble, no merecía ningún mal, y sin embargo...

Buscando alivianar el golpe, alcé una mano y le acaricié el cabello de la nuca.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño, pero no podré acompañarte en la gira.

La expresión que se plasmó en su rostro me hizo sentir como la persona más repugnante de la tierra.

—¿No lo harás?

—No—negué con la cabeza—, te juro que intenté. Le pedí vacaciones a John, pero no quiso dármelas por mi contrato. Mis vacaciones son en Septiembre, y para entonces tú estarás de vuelta. Traté de negociar con él y con los socios de Yahoo para que me dieran días libres, pero no funcionó. No podré viajar.

En un segundo, vi miles de emociones atravesando el rostro de mi marido. Tristeza, decepción, rabia, nostalgia. Yo no me sentía mejor: odiaba separarme de él. Lo habíamos hecho antes, por supuesto. Yo viajaba mucho por causa de mi trabajo, y Jason había tenido giras anteriormente. Se puede decir que ya estábamos acostumbrados a separarnos, pero no significaba que nos gustara. Sin embargo, esa ocasión fue distinta. Yo tuve la oportunidad en mis manos de acompañarle, y no podía hacerlo. Me sentía terrible.

Él suspiro, y para mi sorpresa, me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—En la noche saldré con los chicos, ¿está bien?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Soltó una sonrisa triste, se despidió de mí, y se fue de mi camerino.

El programa que grabamos ese día no fue el mejor del mundo. No puedo pretender que estoy feliz, cuando en realidad no lo estoy. Sonreír frente a una cámara es más que difícil, y debido a los últimos acontecimientos, me costó bastante hacerlo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me puse mi pijama y ni siquiera me molesté en guardar la ropa que acababa de sacarme. Me hice un café, tomé la guitarra y empecé a tocar. Mi gata Paisley se había hecho un ovillo a mi lado, pero salió corriendo cuando accidentalmente hice un ruido horrible con las cuerdas. Hasta yo me asusté.

Malhumorada, me fui a dormir, y lo primero que hice al día siguiente fue salir a trotar. El frío no me importó en absoluto. Me puse mi ropa deportiva, los audífonos, y dejé que mis piernas me guiaran. "Burn" de Ellie Goulding sonaba en mis oídos.

Una hora llevaba trotando cuando me detuve a comprar una botella de agua y unas galletitas con almendras. Los compré en un humilde negocio a un par de cuadras de Central Park. Estaba sacando el dinero de mi billetera, cuando el titular de una revista me llamó la atención:

"Ex miembro de Hawk Nelson de fiesta en Nueva York".

Curiosa, lo abrí. Jamás me tomaba a pecho lo que decían esas notas, siempre estaban llenas de mentiras. A los periodistas les encanta exagerar lo que hacen las figuras públicas, por lo que no me molesté en leer lo que decía. Pero sí vi un par de fotos de Jason y sus amigos en el club nocturno. Luces de colores adornaban el lugar, y reían y conversaban como si las personas a su alrededor no los estuvieran grabando con el celular. Fingieron muy bien que no lo notaban.

Entre ellos había una chica, supuse que era Niamh, la nueva corista. Tenía el cabello claro, como yo, pero muy liso. Sonreía, parecía simpática.

—Señorita, ¿va a comprar la revista?

La dueña del negocio lucía frustrada. Pagué el agua y las galletas, y me devolví a casa.

Los siguientes días tampoco fueron los mejores. Los ensayos de Jason con su grupo se duplicaron, por lo que se iba muy temprano en la mañana, y regresaba muy tarde en la noche. Yo, mientras tanto, trabajaba como loca: debía aprenderme los guiones para MTV y para Yahoo, dos gruesos guiones cada semana. Cuando llegaba a casa, sacaba mi libreta de ideas, y hacía música. Así me relajaba. Siempre he creído que mis mejores ideas se aparecen en mi cabeza durante la noche, y eso provocaba que durmiera muy poco. Pero, ¿cómo controlarlo? ¡Cuando tengo una idea, debo llevarla a cabo!

—Tienes que descansar más, Lenay—me reprochó mi madre luego de mi cuarto bostezo en el teléfono—. Haces demasiado: tener dos trabajos es mucho para una sola persona, podrías enfermarte.

—Pero me gusta lo que hago, mamá, no puedo dejarlo.

—Lo sé, es sólo que no quiero que esto termine pasándote la cuenta.

Ahora que recuerdo esa conversación, me pregunto por qué en ese entonces decidí no hacerle caso. Me hubiese ahorrado varios disgustos.

En fin. Odio admitirlo, pero mamá tenía razón. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde que Jason encontró a su corista, y el ambiente en la casa era muy tenso. Lenay estresada más Jason estresado no eran una buena combinación. Jason tenía demasiado que hacer por su gira, y transmitía su ansiedad a Lenay. Era una especie de retroalimentación de estrés, ansiedad, cansancio y nervios. Tuvimos un par de discusiones por ello.

—¡Oh, rayos! ¡Maldita fotocopiadora!—gruñó Jason un día, presionando con fuerza el botón de encendido.

—Hey, no vayas a hacerle un agujero a esa pobre cosa. Está mala, y llevas meses diciendo que vas a ir a repararla.

—Bueno, no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué no la mandas a reparar tú? Ah, es cierto, tienes que trabajar.

—Sí, tengo que trabajar—asentí, mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho—. A diferencia de ti, yo no soy mi propia jefe. Tú podrías sacrificar un minuto de ensayo para llevar la fotocopiadora a un técnico.

Él puso cara de espanto ante mi sugerencia.

—¡¿Qué parte de "nos vamos de gira" no has entendido?!

No hace falta recordar el resto, y no quiero hacerlo tampoco. Jason se fue a su estudio veinte minutos después, y yo me lancé sobre nuestra cama. Quería dormir y no despertar sino hasta que su famosa gira hubiera terminado.

Luego de un rato con la cara enterrada en el colchón, revisé mi celular. Sólo entonces vi que Germán me había respondido mi último correo hacía casi un mes. Por causa de todo el ajetreo, lo olvidé por completo.

_"De : germanchelo2504@hotmail.com_   
_Asunto : uuhhh_

_¿En serio? ¡Qué lástima! ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Suspenderá?"_

Inmediatamente me puse a escribirle.

_"De : lenaynay@hotmail.com_   
_Asunto : Lo siento_

_Ups, perdón por no haber contestado antes. No he revisado mi correo en mucho tiempo lol_

_No, no suspendió. Hizo audiciones y encontró a una corista nueva. Al parecer la chica es buena, me ha dicho que tiene una voz asombrosa. No la he conocido aún._

_De verdad lamento no haber contestado antes, pero he estado ocupadísima. Apenas puedo dormir, y creo que Jason está peor que yo. El último mes nos hemos visto como... una semana en total._

_Espero que no decidas vengarte de mí, que sigas siendo mi amigo y respondas esto pronto :("_

Solté un suspiro antes de presionar "enviar". De nuevo enterré la cabeza en el colchón y cerré los ojos. No duré ni cinco minutos así, cuando mi celular vibró. Me había llegado un WhatsApp.

_"Yo no soy como tú, no dejo a los amigos en el olvido un mes entero. No voy a vengarme."_

Le sonreí a la pantalla. _"Tonto"_ , respondí.  
Germán me envió el emoji que mostraba los dientes.

 _"Te noté extraña, ¿qué pasó?"_ , dijo. _"Nada, sólo una que otra discusión con mi esposo"._

Apareció "escribiendo..." bajo su nombre.

_"Bueno, es normal. No hay pareja en la tierra que no discuta. El asunto de la gira debe tenerlo con los pelos de punta"._

Pero no tiene por qué desquitarse conmigo, pensé tristemente, y decidí no escribir eso. _"Sí, así es"_ , respondí. _"¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con la chica mexicana?"_

 _"Ya te conté que terminé con ella"_ , me respondió. _"Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿pero no han vuelto a hablar? Sé que la querías mucho"._

_"Lleva dos meses mandándome mensajes, pero no me interesa estar con alguien que no respeta mi trabajo. Sólo la ignoro y listo."_

Guau, pensé. No tenía idea de que Germán tuviera problemas con esa chica. Su última frase se quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

 _"¿Vas a contarme lo que sucedió?"_ , le pregunté después.  
_"Quizás algún día, pero ahora no quiero hablar del tema. Me tiene harto todo esto. No sé qué es peor: el que a mi novia no le gustara lo que hago, o el que mis fans estén felices porque terminé con ella."_

Alcé las cejas inconscientemente.

_"No te preocupes, en algún momento tendrá que dejar de doler. ¿Por qué no viajas a alguna parte? A algún estado que no esté tan cerca de México como California lol"_

_"Lo pensé"_ , respondió, _"y creo que voy a hacerlo. ¿No tienes una habitación extra en tu casa?"_

Solté una carcajada que, por supuesto, nadie oyó.

_"No, lo siento, pero puedes ocupar la canasta de Paisley"._

_"Oh, ¡gracias! :("_

Comienzos de Abril, y sólo quedaban dos meses para que Jason se fuera de gira. Para entonces, prácticamente no nos veíamos, y pienso que fue por eso que todo entre nosotros empezó a derrumbarse. Por suerte, nuestros horarios coincidían los domingos: teníamos de mañana a tarde para estar juntos. Se puede decir que ahí nos poníamos al día. Él jamás soltaba su guitarra, así que yo me sentaba a su lado con la mía y tocábamos juntos. Mientras escuchaba las armonías, era como si ningún problema existiera en ese minuto.

—Es muy bonita—le sonreí cuando hubo terminado de tocar una de sus últimas canciones—, creo que es la que más me gusta de tu álbum.

—Con esta abriré los conciertos—me contó—, es que a todos les encanta.

Asentí con tristeza. Si tan solo esa gira fuera más corta...

—Oye...—para mi sorpresa, Jason se acurrucó a mi lado y pasó un brazo por mis hombros—, lo siento.

Lo miré con extrañeza.

—Sé que no he sido muy bueno contigo últimamente. Hemos discutido mucho, y... No sé, no te he dedicado el tiempo que te mereces. Sé que no es excusa, pero la gira requiere demasiado trabajo. Desde que Leila se fue, que todo es un desastre. Encontramos a Niamh, pero ella tiene que adaptarse a nosotros, y nosotros a ella, y tenemos que...

—Lo sé, cariño—le interrumpí alzando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla—, lo sé. Yo tampoco he sido la mejor esposa. Desde que trabajo para Yahoo que estoy muy ocupada, pero ya pasará. Cuando tú vuelvas, retomaremos nuestro matrimonio de siempre. Esto es algo pasajero.

Claramente aliviado, me besó, y felizmente me dejé perder en sus caricias. Una hora más tarde, descansaba junto a él aún en el sofá, sintiendo cómo sus dedos dibujaban tiernos círculos en mi espalda.

—Entonces, ¿está todo listo para el concierto en Nueva Jersey?—le pregunté.

—Más o menos, aún estamos teniendo unos cuantos problemas de sonido. Leila tenía un registro muy áspero, y Niamh es más liviana. Tiene que acomodar su voz a las nuestras.

—Si no es parecida a Leila, ¿por qué la eligieron?

—Porque fue la mejor. Cantó tres notas y supe que no podíamos dejarla ir, tiene una voz increíble. Las otras chicas no eran malas, por supuesto, pero Niamh destacó entre todas ellas. Simplemente no pude decirle que no.

 _"Estoy jugando Agar.io"_ , le dije a Germán por WhatsApp al día siguiente, mientras mataba el tiempo en mi camerino.

_"¿Tú? ¿Jugando Agar.io? xD"_

_"Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? Estoy estresada, necesito relajarme un poco."_

_"Agar.io no te va a ayudar con eso, Lenay. De hecho, lograrás todo lo contrario xD ¿por qué no pruebas con otro juego? Hay miles."_

_"Sí, como si tú fueras experto en juegos"_ , le respondí con sarcasmo.

_"Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso. ¿Sabes qué juego podría relajarte? Creo que Outlast."_

Alcé las cejas. Nunca había oído ese título.

_"¿Outlast?"_

_"Sí, es muy bueno. Lo subí a mi canal hace unos meses, podrías verlo. Es sobre gatos."_

  
El saber que existía un juego sobre gatos me emocionó. De inmediato salté de mi silla para agarrar mis audífonos. Busqué "JuegaGermán" en YouTube, y luego "Outlast". Apareció inmediatamente la primera parte.

 _"Gritas como niña"_ , dije a Germán veinte minutos después, irritada. Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho por el susto, y su respuesta me irritó aún más.

_"Jajaja, te trolleé xd"_

Sí, igual me hizo reír, pero obviamente no se lo dije. Él era muy parecido a un niño pequeño que siempre buscaba divertir a los demás. Era irritante, pero adorable a la vez. Esa era, quizás, la clave de todo su éxito.

Tampoco le confesé que el juego, aunque me tenía con ataque cardíaco, me gustó. Pensé que en mi tiempo libre podría seguir viendo su serie.

Y, bueno, en una semana la terminé. Vi los videos en mi camerino, o en la noche al acostarme. Germán me hacía reír, pero a veces no le entendía lo que decía. ¡Es que habla tan rápido!

 _"Hey, soy chileno, los chilenos hablamos rápido"_ , me dijo varios días más tarde, una vez que yo le hubiese dicho que no entendía lo que hablaba.

_"He conocido a chilenos que hablan más lento que tú"._

_"¿Tú? ¿A qué otro chileno conoces?"_

Ups. Tuve que ponerme a pensar.

_"A tu hermano."_

Quedaba un mes y medio para que Jason se fuera, y recibí una llamada a mi celular. Mi mejor amiga Liz estaba de vacaciones en Nueva York, y me invitó a una junta en el departamento que arrendaba ese fin de semana. No dudé en decirle que sí, ¡es que la paso tan bien con mis amigos!

El sábado me vestí, me puse un poco de maquillaje, y me fui. Ahí ya estaban Liz, Aminda, Anne, y unas chicas que no conocía. Liz me saludó con un abrazo que me dejó sin aire, pero no me importó. Hemos sido mejores amigas por años, ¿cómo negarnos cariño? Con Liz y Aminda compartimos piso una vez, y Anne todos los años me invita a su cumpleaños. Eran amigas de las buenas, y gracias a ellas me reí todo lo que no me había reído en los últimos dos meses.

—Era una fiesta de solteras, Nay, pero no pude dejarte afuera—me dijo Liz con una copa de champagne en la mano.

—¿De solteras? ¿Pero qué hay de...?

—¡Shh! ¡Ya no existe! ¡Soy libre, amiga, a celebrar!

Traté de preguntarle qué pasó con Mike, su ex, pero no me hizo caso. En vez de eso, me dio un discurso acerca de por qué es mejor estar soltera y ser independiente, y una larga lista de razones por las que los hombres son un desperdicio de oxígeno.

En fin. Volví a casa muy agotada, Jason ya estaba dormido. Pensé en lo que Liz me dijo (Anne estaba muy de acuerdo con ella), y no pude evitar creer que la pobre estaba muy dolida con el famoso Mike. Digo, los hombres pueden ser unos tontos, pero igual uno los quiere, ¿o no?

Tenía sueño, pero no podría dormirme sino hasta haber oído la opinión de una experta.

Abrí WhatsApp.

 _"¿Hermanita?"_ , escribí. Sólo tuve que esperar un momento hasta que Jayde me respondió.

_"¿Sí?"_

_"Si tuvieras que elegir del 1 al 10, ¿qué nota le podrías a los hombres?"_

En mi pantalla apareció "escribiendo...", luego "en línea", luego "escribiendo...", luego "en línea". Aparentemente no sabía qué responder.

_"6, creo. ¿Fuiste donde Liz, ¿eh?"_

Lo que dijo definitivamente me sorprendió.

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_"Tengo al imbécil de su ex en Facebook, le fue infiel con una modelo brasileña. Estúpido tonto. Esa chica tiene menos cerebro que los tres chiflados juntos."_

¡Oh, no!

_"¿Qué dices? ¡Pero Liz no me dijo nada! Le pregunté qué sucedió, ¡y no quiso responderme!"_

_"Me lo imaginaba. Su madre le recomendó uno de esos libros de auto ayuda luego de encontrar al imbécil en la cama con esa chica, así que desde que lo leyó, empezó con eso de 'los hombres no deberían existir, no los necesito'. Creo que es su manera de lidiar con el dolor. Y, bueno, se vino a Nueva York porque la familia del imbécil vive aquí. Pienso que pretende que la vean fingiendo que está perfecta o algo así."_

_"¿Y por qué no me lo dijo? Supuestamente soy su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo te enteraste tú?"_

_"Me llamó preguntándome por ti. Dice que te mandó muchos mensajes y correos, pero que no le respondiste ninguno y terminó preocupándose. Le dije que quizás estabas ocupada, y después se puso a llorar en el teléfono por culpa del infeliz. Fue hace días."_

Espantada, cerré WhatsApp y abrí mi bandeja de entrada de mensajes. Casi me puse a golpear mi cabeza contra la pared cuando vi 15 mensajes de Liz sin leer. _"Nay, háblame cuando puedas", "Nay, llámame", "¿estás ahí?", "¿amiga?", "te necesito, amiguita", "responde cuando veas esto, Nay, por favor"._

Me sentí como la peor mejor amiga del universo. Si Liz dejaba de hablarme, por Dios que iba a entender por qué. Estaba tan ocupada con mi trabajo y Jason, que dejé a un lado a mi amiga. Qué horrible soy.

Obviamente le respondí. Le pedí disculpas, le dije que últimamente no tenía tiempo para nada y bla bla bla. De verdad esperé que fuera suficiente.

Suspirando, me fui a la cama. Jason dormía profundamente, y recordé que Liz no era la única persona a quién yo había dejado de prestar atención. Pero no había tiempo, Dios sabía que no...

Soy una persona que se inspira fácilmente. Todos los que me conocen, lo saben. Las ideas más extrañas se aparecen en mi cabeza, y no me quedo tranquila sino hasta llevarlas a cabo. No me importa no dormir: yo debo hacer lo que se me ocurre, y si no lo hago, siento que explotaré. Mi mente artística se apodera de mis acciones.

Fue una conversación con Germán la que hizo que mi vida diera un vuelco. Jason estaba a un mes de empezar la gira, y yo estaba harta: no hablaba con mi esposo de nada que no fuera su banda y la nueva corista, no tenía nada de tiempo para mí misma, y cada vez que mi madre me llamaba era para pedirme que renunciara a Yahoo. ¿Cómo hacer eso? ¡Si me encantaba!

Me desahogué con Germán por teléfono. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo llamé, pero vaya que me hizo bien hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—No creo que trabajes mucho, Lenay. Lo que pasa es que optimizas mal el tiempo—me dijo—. Pienso que dedicas demasiadas horas para aprenderte los guiones de tus programas, cuando no las necesitas. Tienes una memoria muy buena.

—Sí las necesito. Cuando estamos grabando, no puedo cometer ningún error, no hay espacio para errores. Las personas que entrevisto no tienen paciencia para segundas tomas.

—Pero eso está afectándote, ¿o no? Ser tan dedicada está provocando que te distancies de tu esposo. Y, perdóname que te diga esto, pero él tampoco está haciendo las cosas muy bien. ¿Cómo es eso de que ensaya de mañana a noche? ¿No será algo exagerado?

—Ni que lo digas—murmuré, y luego solté un suspiro—. ¿Qué hago? O... ¿qué haces tú?—agregué cuando una duda se apareció en mi cabeza—Grabar y editar tus videos te toma mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo haces para no estresarte?

—No es como si mi trabajo fuera muy aburrido—rió—. Hay días en que duermo poco, pero esa es la gran desventaja de ser youtuber. Hay más beneficios: me mando a mí mismo, hago lo que quiero, de la forma que quiero. Si quiero vacaciones, me las tomo, y si no, no lo hago. Sería el trabajo perfecto para ti.

Me pareció como si esa última frase hubiese hecho eco en toda mi casa, y, a juzgar por cómo se quedó de pronto en silencio, pensé que a él le pasó exactamente lo mismo.

—Tú... siendo youtuber...—murmuró Germán—. ¿Te lo imaginas? La solución de tus problemas, ¿o no? Trabajarías desde tu casa, ganarías dinero, verías más a Jason, y serías tu propia jefe. Es justo lo que necesitas.

Cada palabra suya retumbó en mi cabeza. ¿Yo como youtuber? ¿Lenay la youtuber?

Cuando colgué el teléfono, me quedé largo rato pensando, y me aterré al darme cuenta de que lo que dijo Germán tenía sentido, y me gustaba.

Seguí el consejo: para mi siguiente programa, no me maté aprendiendo los diálogos, y eso me dejó un par de horas libres. En esas horas, entraba a YouTube. Los canales de Germán eran siempre mi destino. Aunque a veces no le entendía muy bien, igual lograba sacarme carcajadas. Me di cuenta de que no decía cosas complicadas: hasta con lo más trivial me hacía reír. ¿Podría yo lograr hacer algo así?

Una noche estaba sentada en el suelo, ojeando mi libreta de ideas. Cualquier hoja en blanco que tengo, la lleno de ideas que de pronto llegan a mi cerebro. Muchas son frases que alguna vez pondré en una canción, pero otras son totalmente aleatorias. Como: "¡cuando tenga un perro, haré que le crezca mucho el pelo y luego le haré un corte que parezca palmera! ¡Será un perro-palmera!"

Eso nunca será una canción, pensé. Pero, ¿qué tal un video?

Desde que me puse a pensar en ello, que llevo mi libreta de ideas para todos lados. Me di cuenta de que anotaba cualquier cosa que sonara interesante, y me sorprendía por las frases tan tontas que era capaz de crear. Una tarde de domingo, escribía animadamente en la cocina, mientras Jason estaba en la sala con su celular en la mano. Miraba un video, y sonreía. Vagamente me pregunté si estaba viendo a Germán, y luego recordé que Jason no sabe español.

—¿Qué estás viendo?—dije acercándome, sintiendo curiosidad por su sonrisa.

No me escuchó.

Me paré detrás suyo y pude ver lo que miraba: era un video de un ensayo de su banda. Él no aparecía, por lo que intuí que lo estaba grabando. Enfocaba a sus músicos tocando una melodía, y a la corista entonando notas con una voz hermosísima.

—¿Ella es Niamh?

Pegó un salto por el susto, sorprendiéndome.

—Ah... sí—se aclaró la garganta—, ella es Niamh.

Me dediqué a escuchar, y no pude evitar creer que mi voz no era nada comparada con la suya. Cantaba precioso. Su cabello era castaño, y gracias a la luz pude ver que tenía ojos azules, un poco más oscuros que los míos. Por su rostro, supe que disfrutaba cada una de las notas como si fuera la última.

—Es muy buena—murmuré.

—Es genial, no te imaginas. Ha mejorado todas las canciones. Tiene un toque que, no sé, nos deja sin habla. Ella dice "empecemos la tercera estrofa con un mi sostenido", y nosotros creemos que es estúpido, pero luego lo intentamos y resulta que tenía razón. Jamás pensé que encontraríamos a una chica tan buena, es una genio.

Habló casi sin respirar, y a mí la voz de Niamh me acarició los tímpanos toda la tarde.

Martes en mi camerino, sólo horas para que llegara Vanessa Hudgens al estudio, y YouTube ya prácticamente se había vuelto mi fondo de pantalla. Miraba mi canal: ya había subido varios videos sobre mi vida y mis amigos en ocasiones anteriores, y bordeaba los doscientos mil suscriptores. ¿Podría usar ese canal para algo más?

Ya había visto casi todos los videos de Germán, traté de aprender de él lo más posible. Pero también me di el tiempo de buscar otros canales, y me encontré con muchas chicas youtubers: hubo una que me reventó los oídos con su saludo, pero me llamó "guapura" y me enseñó cómo peinar mi cabello para una ocasión formal, sin gastar mucho dinero. Otra tenía una canción que era como "mimimimimi", pero no recuerdo más. Hubiese seguido escuchando, pero una tercera me distrajo. Se llamaba "TheAlliSmith".

Inmediatamente tomé mi celular.

_"No sabía que tu ex es youtuber."_

Germán no tardó ni dos minutos en responder.

_"Yo tampoco. Espera"._

Alcé las cejas. ¿No sabías?, pensé. Ya estaba creyendo que hacías que todas tus chicas se unieran a YouTube.  
Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando.

 _"Sí, parece que se hizo youtuber. Qué extraño. Por todo lo que dijo, creí que odiaba YouTube",_ me respondió Germán.

Fruncí aún más el ceño.

_"¿Qué te dijo?"_

_"No vale la pena recordarlo, ya es pasado. Sólo diré que no le gustaba mi trabajo ni lo que ganaba con él"._

¡¿Y por eso te dejó?!, exclamó mi subconsciente.

 _"No te merece",_ escribí, pero lo borré antes de enviarlo. _"Así que terminó contigo porque no le gustaba lo que hacías",_ puse en su lugar.

_"Básicamente, sí. Aunque, ojo: no le gustaba que yo lo hiciera, pero parece que no hay problemas en que ella lo haga."_

_"Eso no es amor de verdad"_ , por algún motivo, también borré eso.  
_"Bueno, ya encontrarás a alguien mejor"_ , escribí al final.

_"Eso espero. En fin, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad por YouTube? ¿Hay algo de lo que yo deba enterarme?"_

No podía seguir ocultándolo, así que confesé: me agradaba la idea de ser youtuber. Germán se alegró y mucho, como si hubiese estado esperando que respondiera que sí. Me hizo sonreír con eso.

 _"Pero, ¿cómo empezar?",_ pregunté. _"¿Aparezco de la nada y ya? Tengo que pensar cómo saludar y cómo despedirme, y con qué nombre quiero que me conozcan."_

 _"Todo se te va a ir ocurriendo con el paso del tiempo, calma. Eres tan creativa, que no tendrás ningún problema",_ nuevamente sonreí. _"Quizás un gameplay sea un buen comienzo, o un vlog hablando de cualquier cosa. Es tu canal, y en él podrás inventar lo que quieras"._

Esa última frase me emocionó. ¡Inventar lo que yo quisiera!

Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo me fue con Vanessa Hudgens: esa semana la dediqué enteramente a pensar cómo sería mi futuro canal de youtube. Visité más canales, busqué juegos en línea, hice de todo. Mi libreta de ideas estaba repleta, y mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en el momento en que grabaría mi primer video. ¡Estaba tan emocionada!

Dos semanas y media para que Jason se fuera, y estaba lista. Le pedí prestada la cámara fotográfica a Jayde, y compré mi propio micrófono. Lo acomodé todo en mi habitación, y mis manos temblaban mientras abría el juego que escogí: iba a empezar con Outlast.

Apenas dormí esa noche, estaba muy nerviosa, no podía imaginar cómo me iba a ir. ¿Y si a la gente no le gustaba? ¿Y si nadie me veía? ¿Y si todos se burlaban de mí, me convertía en viral, y luego el hazmerreír del internet?

—¿Estás bien?—me preguntó Jason con voz soñolienta, obviamente notando que eran las tres de la mañana y yo seguía despierta.

—Sí—mentí—, ¿por qué?

—Porque llevas horas moviéndote para todas partes. ¿Te duele algo?

—No, nada, es sólo que...—dejé de hablar cuando recordé que aún no le había dicho a Jason que quería ser youtuber.

—¿Es solo que, qué?—insistió.

—Nada, nada.

—Puedes decirme. ¿Qué necesitas?

Me mordí el labio inferior antes de responder. La única persona que sabía de mis planes era Germán (con la posible excepción de Jayde, que quería saber por qué le pedía la cámara y le respondí que para grabar un par de cosas). No sé por qué no se lo dije a Jason o a mis padres. Ellos suelen ser los primeros en enterarse de todo.

Y, bueno, le conté a mi esposo. Al principio me miró con una cara de genuino desconcierto, que luego pasó a ser de seriedad absoluta. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. No es como si fuera a enojarse, ¿o sí?

—¿Y por qué no me contaste?—me preguntó—Ibas a decirme en algún momento, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí, pero... no sé, no quería contarlo aún. Han pasado solo semanas desde que me planteé la idea, tenía que pensar, y...

—¿Será un trabajo nuevo?—interrumpió—¿Subirás videos constantemente?

—Bueno, no lo sé, depende de cómo me vaya. Si tengo un público, deberé subir más de un video por día. Así es como lo hace mi amigo Germán.

Jason frunció el ceño.

—¿Él te dijo que lo hicieras?

—No, lo decidí por mí misma—debo decir que me sentí un poco mal cuando me di cuenta de que eso, en parte, era una mentira—. Lo pensé y me di cuenta de que quiero hacerlo, que sería entretenido tener mi propio canal de YouTube, y hacer lo que yo quisiera en él. Además no es algo que no haya hecho antes: desde la escuela que me ha gustado grabar videos. La diferencia es que ahora los compartiré con más personas.

En alguna parte de la conversación, Jason se había sentado en la cama. A pesar de que yo quería lucir lo más calmada y contenta posible, él no parecía tener las mismas intenciones: seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces tendrás un nuevo trabajo, ¿eh? Uno más a la lista.

—Bueno...

—¿Sabes qué? Esto es el colmo—escupió con furia, tomándome desprevenida—. Hace tres meses te ofrecí el puesto de corista en la banda, y no quisiste porque ya hacías mucho, y porque eras feliz con lo que ya tenías. Respeté tu decisión a pesar de que sabía que iba a separarme de ti por mucho tiempo por eso. ¿Y ahora me vienes con esto? De un día para otro me dices que ese tal Gerardo...

—Germán.

—...te convenció de ser youtuber, y te dio lo mismo. Tienes tres trabajos, por Dios. Ese imbécil te mete esa idea en la cabeza, y no fuiste capaz de negársela como lo hiciste conmigo.

—¡No lo llames así, no lo conoces!—exclamé, y sentí el enojo apoderándose de mi cuerpo—¡La idea fue mía, no de él! Y, por si no lo sabes, no te estoy pidiendo permiso o algo por el estilo. Yo decido qué hacer con mi vida, te guste o no.

—Te recuerdo, Lenay, que eres mi esposa, y tengo derecho a saber lo que haces. No quiero que sigas ocultándome cosas.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que fuera a tu famoso estudio a contarte lo que quería hacer? "Lenay, tengo que ir a ensayar". "Lenay, déjame, que estoy haciendo una nueva canción". "Lenay, calla, que quiero admirar lo perfecto que canta Niamh". Por favor. Llevas meses ignorándome por causa de tu estúpida gira, hace bastante que dejaste de ser el hombre con el cual me casé. Empecé con lo de YouTube ayer y te lo dije hoy, no tienes por qué enojarte. En cambio tú llegas a casa a dormir, y luego te vas como si no existiera. Si en algún momento dejo de contarte lo que hago, la culpa va a ser toda tuya.

Pegué un salto cuando Jason se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Normalmente le hubiese preguntado adónde iba, pero no lo hice. Estaba furiosa y dolida con él, además de agotada. Dejé que se fuera de nuestro dormitorio, dando un portazo detrás suyo. Apenas se fue, me dejé caer sobre el colchón y me restregué los ojos que habían empezado a arder.

Los siguientes dos días no nos dirigimos la palabra, algo muy extraño en nosotros. Debo admitir que, para irritarlo, me sentaba en mi cama a grabar sólo cuando él hubiese llegado a casa. En mi libreta de ideas ya había una lista de juegos que quería jugar, y la dejaba abierta al lado mío específicamente para que Jason la viera. Me dolía el pecho cuando pensaba en las cosas horribles que nos habíamos dicho, pero no quería que lo supiera. Yo estaba feliz con mi nueva faceta y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo.

—Poco a poco te vas a ir acostumbrando a la cámara—me dijo Germán al teléfono—. Al principio uno se mueve tanto como una piedra, pero después te soltarás. No te vas a dar cuenta y ya estarás gritando por toda la casa.

—Hey, yo no soy tú.

—Algún día lo serás, créeme. Pronto, todos te conocerán como la versión mujer de Germán. Algo así como... Lenay Garmendia.

Solté una carcajada. Fue como si no hubiese reído en años.

Lo de grabar videos en serio me gustaba. No tardé demasiado en llamar a mis padres para contarles lo que había empezado a hacer. Papá, como siempre, me felicitó y quedó muy asombrado al saber que subiría videos en español. Mamá, por otro lado, casi sufre un infarto. No podía creer que, después de todas sus advertencias, había decidido agregar algo más a mi lista de "cosas que hacer". Pensó que me había vuelto loca.

Pero no es como si fuera a detenerme. Una noche, cuando no sabía cómo continuar cierta canción que estaba escribiendo, agarré una hoja de cuaderno y planifiqué mi día a día. Si lograba organizar mis tiempos, las veinticuatro horas serían suficientes para dormir, comer, bañarme, MTV, Yahoo y YouTube. Mamá hubiera muerto si la hubiese visto: me dejé cuatro horas para dormir. En ese entonces, el sacrificio valía la pena.

Quince días para que Jason se fuera de gira. Estaba grabando un videoblog, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba. Me asusté: yo estaba sola en casa.

—Soy yo—dijo la voz incorpórea de Jason.

—¿Qué haces acá?—pregunté cuando lo dejé pasar, muy sorprendida—Deberías estar ensayando.

—Lo sé, el ensayo de hoy se canceló. Hubo un problema con el sistema eléctrico, nos cortaron la luz, y no la restaurarán sino hasta la noche. Tuvimos que devolvernos todos a casa.

Extrañada, asentí. Jason lucía algo nervioso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—me preguntó, obviamente notando que había interrumpido mi grabación.

—Un videoblog acerca de cómo sería mi vida si fuera una vampiresa.

—¿Puedo ver?—dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia mi libreta de ideas.

Un poco dubitativa, se la entregué. Jason ojeó cada una de las páginas, se tomó varios minutos para hacerlo. Yo, mientras tanto, me preparaba para una nueva discusión. La pelea de hacía unos días permanecía fresca en mi memoria.

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto?—preguntó después, sin quitar los ojos de la libreta—. Guau... es genial.

Alcé las cejas por la sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto? Espejos... purpurina... ¿uvas en los dientes?—rió—Es brillante.

Mi estado de ánimo mejoró mucho después de eso. Debo confesar que hubo un minuto en que creí que las discusiones iban a ser eternas, pero entonces supe que tanto mi esposo como yo queríamos recuperar el matrimonio feliz que siempre habíamos sido. No iba a ser fácil, por supuesto: delante nuestro había aún dos semanas de ensayos, más seis meses de gira por Estados Unidos. Pero aún así tenía la esperanza de que, luego de que todo pasara, Jason y yo volveríamos a ser la pareja perfecta de siempre.

Lamentablemente, no podía estar más equivocada. Sin darme cuenta, el momento en que me sentaba a grabar se convirtió en mi favorito del día. Cuando iba al estudio, esperaba ansiosa mi rato libre para abrir mi computador y grabar un gameplay. Nunca creí que me la pasaría tan bien haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, jamás noté el momento en que me quedé sin esposo. Jason se iría de gira en dos días, y nuestro matrimonio no era nada comparado con lo que era hacía cinco meses. Ya no hablábamos, apenas nos topábamos en casa, y no recordaba la última vez que él me hubiese dicho que me amaba. Le fue difícil, pero aceptó mi faceta de youtuber al ver lo mucho que el público apoyaba mis videos. Pero eso no fue suficiente. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su música como para prestarme atención, mientras que yo no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar nada por él.

La noche anterior a su viaje, no pude dormir. Me levanté y me fui al baño, sintiendo una compasión horrible por mí misma cuando me miré al espejo y vi mis ojos celestes bañados en lágrimas. Jason, el que supuestamente era el amor de mi vida, se iría por seis meses, y yo no sentía ni una pizca de desolación por ello. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Hacía mucho que no lo acariciaba o lo besaba como Dios manda, hacía mucho que él no iba por mí al trabajo, o me preguntaba cómo había estado mi día. No me hacía llorar la melancolía de saber eso, sino el hecho de que no sentía nada al respecto. ¿Por qué? Yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón, me casé con él y le prometí que estaría a su lado hasta que la muerte nos separara. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que, ahora que se iría, no lo iba a echar de menos?

Estaba confundida, no estaba segura ni siquiera de lo que pensaba. A fines del año pasado, la idea de estar lejos de mi esposo era absolutamente horrible; y sin embargo, en ese minuto me lo tomaba con una calma espantosa. Me sentí la peor esposa del mundo, no tenía perdón.

Pero entonces, una duda llegó a mi cabeza: ¿Iba Jason a extrañarme cuando estuviera de gira? ¿Iba a añorar estar conmigo, al igual que yo debería añorar estar con él?

Me aterroricé cuando me di cuenta de que tampoco estaba segura de esa respuesta.

Soltando una lágrima tras otra, salí corriendo del baño y terminé en el patio de nuestra casa. Tenía que hacer una llamada y no quería despertar a Jason. Necesitaba calmarme.

Agarré mi teléfono celular y marqué los números. En Minnesota era de madrugada, pero no me importó. Debía hacerlo.

Mi madre, que me contestó con voz soñolienta, se espantó al oírme sollozar.

—¿Lenay? ¿Querida, estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Y le conté. Se lo conté todo de comienzo a fin. Le hablé del trabajo excesivo, del tiempo mal organizado, de mis discusiones con Jason, y de nuestro matrimonio que se había vuelto algo individual. Mi madre me oyó sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez, a pesar de que antes de mi llamada había estado durmiendo. Estaba tan callada, que incluso pensé que estaba a punto de reprocharme. ¿Cómo no? Si ella había tenido razón. Si yo le hubiese hecho caso, si hubiera renunciado a Yahoo, sería tan feliz con Jason como siempre. Pero no, yo quería hacerlo, estaba cegada por mis sueños, quería triunfar.

Dejé de hablar, y apoyé una mano en mis ojos para intentar calmarme. Oí a mamá suspirando al teléfono.

—¿No quieres venir acá, querida? No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañamos tu padre y yo.

Me soné la nariz mientras pensaba que quizás esa no era una mala opción.

—¿Qué hago, mamá?—le pregunté luego de unos segundos de silencio—¿Qué puedo hacer para salvar mi matrimonio?

Nuevamente la oí suspirar.

—Cuando se acaba el amor, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, querida. Nada, salvo... aceptarlo.

"Cuando se acaba el amor". La frase me cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

—Pero... no puede ser, digo... Nos queremos, mamá. El amor no puede desaparecer así como así... Estamos casados.

—Probablemente, lo que necesitas es ponerte a pensar si realmente lo amas o no, si es capaz de generarte lo mismo que hace unos años. Yo no puedo decirte lo que pasa en tu matrimonio, Lenay, eso sólo lo saben Jason y tú.

Apreté los párpados. ¿Lo amo?, pensé. ¿Lo amo aún como una vez lo amé?

—Quiero creer que esto no es el fin—murmuré contra el teléfono—, pero no puedo. No lo consigo.

—Entonces ahí está tu respuesta—me dijo, también en un murmuro—. Vivir en pareja es una prueba, y a veces el sentimiento no es suficiente. Quizás sólo era cosa de tiempo antes de que te dieras cuenta de que Jason no es el amor de tu vida.

Fue mi turno de suspirar. Con mis dedos, dibujé círculos en mi frente: estaba sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y no sabía si era por el llanto, o por tantos pensamientos revolviendo mis neuronas.

—¿Lenay?—llamó mi madre, y no pude evitar notar una gota de nerviosismo en su voz.

—¿Sí?

No habló de inmediato, se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Su comentario me pilló completamente desprevenida.

—A ti te gusta alguien más, ¿verdad?

Abrí la boca para negar, pero, por algún motivo, no lo hice. "Gustar". Hacía mucho que no pensaba en esa palabra. Que me gustara alguien... Era ridículo, "gustar" era cosa de adolescentes, pero aún así no fui capaz de decir que no. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. No había nadie a mi alrededor que pudiera gustarme. Mis vecinos eran algo feos, todos mis compañeros de trabajo tenían cuarenta años, mis amigos eran sólo amigos, y tenían novias; y mis amigas, bueno, eran mujeres. La única persona que no entraba en esas categorías era Germán, y no me gustaba Germán. No es como si hubiera algo malo con él, por supuesto. Era muy bueno conmigo, hacía varias semanas que hablábamos todos los días. Me hacía mucho reír, siempre me decía cosas lindas, y confiaba en él. Además le gustaban los gatos, y viajar y aprender idiomas, justo como a mí. Y, bueno, no podía negar que era guapo, y que tenía linda sonrisa, y lindos ojos. Pero no me gustaba, digo, Germán era un niño en cuerpo de adulto. Era encantador y adorable, pero no podía gustarme, no podía gustarme...

—¿Lenay?

—¿Ah? ¿Sí?

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Creo que ya deberías irte a dormir, querida—me dijo mi madre con voz apagada—. Mañana será un día largo y necesitas descansar.

 

 


	2. Donde todo comenzó

Siete de la madrugada, y bajaba las escaleras envuelta en mi bata. Lo primero que vi al llegar al primer piso, fueron las maletas de Jason junto a la puerta. El día había llegado.

—Bajaste. No quise despertarte.

Su voz me asustó, y me volteé. Jason estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala, ya vestido. En sólo unos minutos llegaría la camioneta que lo llevaría a Nueva Jersey.

—¿Pretendías irte sin despedirte de mí?—le pregunté, sorprendida por su declaración.

Por la ventana vi los autos de los vecinos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de escarcha, y sentí un escalofrío. El clima estaba tan helado como mi corazón.

—Sé que tuviste una mala noche y cuando desperté, estabas durmiendo. No quise molestarte, eso es todo.

Solté un suspiro, y con pasos pesados, me senté junto a él. Iba a irse, por Dios. No nos íbamos a ver por seis meses, y estábamos discutiendo. No daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

Con un nudo en la garganta, me puse a jugar con un hilo de mi bata. Estaba incómoda y no sabía por qué. Me sentía como si estuviera con un desconocido.

—¿Qué nos pasó?—dijo Jason con una voz tan baja, que llegó a mis oídos como una ínfima caricia.

Su pregunta hizo que el nudo se apretara.

—No tengo idea—dije con sinceridad, incapaz de poder mirar otro punto que no fueran mis dedos.

—Antes no éramos así—continuó—, antes éramos...

—Felices.

Sentí que me miraba, pero simplemente no pude alzar la vista.

—Felices—repitió en un susurro—. Yo te amaba.

Mis ojos se humedecieron al entender lo que quiso decir. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

—Yo también te amaba—le respondí—, no te imaginas cuánto.

—¿Y ahora?

Secándome las mejillas húmedas, al fin lo miré. Sus ojos verdes también estaban brillantes, pero no se deshacían en lágrimas como los míos. Miré al hombre a mi lado pero no pude reconocerlo, no era con quién me casé, y estaba segura de que a él le estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo.

Con una tristeza que me carcomía hasta los huesos, negué con la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—No, no te disculpes, fue culpa mía—dijo, y lucía tan dolido como yo—. Puse todo antes de nuestro matrimonio, te hice a un lado, y no me di cuenta sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Fue culpa de los dos. Arruinamos algo hermoso.

—Lo sé—asintió, alzando una mano para quitarme un mechón de cabello de los ojos—, créeme que lo sé. Me diste momentos maravillosos.

—Hablas como si estuvieras despidiéndote de mí.

—Y lo estoy. No nos veremos en seis meses.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Suspiró. Ahora sus dedos reposaban en mi mejilla. Me limpió el rastro de una lágrima con el pulgar, y su tacto se sintió como si hubiese visitado un lugar al que no había ido hacía décadas.

—Lo sé—admitió al fin—, no podía irme sin antes hablar de esto contigo.

—Pero no es necesario, podemos hacer algo al respecto. Si nos esforzamos, podremos recuperar nuestro matrimonio.

Me dio una sonrisa triste, y ahí supe que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Estás segura? ¿Estás dispuesta a esperarme seis meses, para luego intentar algo que...?

No terminó su frase, y lo sentí como una patada en el estómago. Él sabía algo. Era como si hubiese escuchado mi conversación con mamá. "Cuando se acaba el amor, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, querida. Nada, salvo... aceptarlo."

Él sabía que el amor entre nosotros se había extinto, y había aceptado ese hecho. ¿Cuándo? No me atreví a preguntar, creo que preferí no saberlo. Pero entonces, me di cuenta de que yo también tenía conocimiento de ello. Iba a irse, y no lo iba a echar de menos. Miraba hacia el futuro, y Jason no estaba a mi lado. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—No...—murmuré—No lo estoy.

Jason quitó la mano de mi rostro, y la apoyó en mi propia mano. La tomó, y se quedó mirando el anillo que brillaba en uno de mis dedos. Ese anillo me lo había puesto él hacía seis años, cuando nos convertimos en marido y mujer.

—Te juro que no me arrepiento de esto—me dijo, acariciando la pieza de oro con el pulgar—. Cada segundo a tu lado fue único, quería que fueran interminables. Era un honor el saber que usarías mi apellido—sonrió con melancolía—. Hice lo posible por ser el esposo que te merecías. Todo lo que hacía, lo hice pensando en ti.

—Al igual que yo—respondí, haciendo caso omiso de las lágrimas que daban un sabor salado a mis labios—. Ese fue uno de los días más increíbles de mi vida. Me sentí como una princesa que al fin iba a unirse con su príncipe.

—Y lucías como una también, estabas preciosa—me hizo sonreír—. Sin embargo, pienso que este príncipe acaba de convertirse en sapo.

Aunque la pena me embriagaba, reí. Esas sí eran palabras de despedida.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio que Jason ocupó para restregarse los ojos. Ambos teníamos el corazón roto pero por un motivo bastante particular. Nos íbamos a separar, y el saber que eso era lo correcto era lo que nos hacía llorar de tristeza.

—Una princesa como tú, merece encontrar a alguien que la ame como yo una vez lo hice, pero para toda la vida—continuó él, sin dejar de acariciar mi anillo—. Él va a ser realmente afortunado.

Un nombre se apareció en mi cabeza, pero lo esfumé inmediatamente. No era el momento indicado para eso.

Ahogando un sollozo, alcé mi propia mano y acaricié a Jason en la nuca, como tantas veces lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Él sonrió ante el gesto.

—Y tú hallarás a una reina, a la más hermosa del mundo—le dije—. Y todas las doncellas la envidiarán por tener al hombre más bueno y apuesto.

Jason soltó una risita.

—No hay nadie que desee verte feliz más que yo—susurré.

—No hay nadie que desee verte feliz más que yo—susurró de vuelta.

No pude evitarlo, los sentimientos simplemente me superaron. Por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé encima suyo y lo abracé por el cuello. Sus brazos apretaron mi cintura, sus dedos me acariciaron el cabello, y yo lloré en su hombro.

Lloré, lloré, lloré. Lloré y apreté su cuerpo lo más que pude, inhalé su esencia una última vez, y me sorprendí al no sentir el mismo placer que me había generado durante tanto tiempo. El amor había llegado a su fin, se había acabado. Lo único que quedaba entre nosotros eran recuerdos que estarían guardados en nuestras almas por toda la eternidad.

Un sonido me obligó a soltarlo, era la bocina de un auto. Lo miré, él me sonrió, y nuevamente me secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Es hora—me dijo, y ahora sí que sus ojos verdes estaban tan brillantes como los míos.

Asintiendo, me puse de pie. Jason tomó sus maletas, se arregló el cabello rápidamente frente al espejo, y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Se volteó a mirarme, y fue mi turno de sonreírle.

—Debería desearte suerte, pero no la necesitas. Tus fans desgarrarán sus gargantas por ti, les vas a encantar.

—Y tú sacarás carcajadas en todo el mundo por tus videos, tendrás millones de seguidores. La mejor youtuber, presentadora de MTV, y promotora de Yahoo del planeta.

Lo último que oí de su voz, fue una risa y un "adiós". Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada, y por el rabillo del ojo distinguí el auto que emprendía marcha.

Sentía mi respiración entrecortada, apenas podía entender qué acababa de suceder. Mis ojos aún ardían mientras me cambiaba la ropa. No me bañé, no me peiné ni me maquillé. Lo único que quería en ese instante era liberarme y escapar. Tampoco me importó el frío cuando salí trotando de mi casa. Mis piernas me guiaron cuadras y cuadras como si me arrancara de un pasado que siempre me iba a perseguir. El tiempo pareció volar, llevaba treinta minutos trotando con la música en mis oídos a todo volumen. El sol recién empezaba a calentar, mis manos estaban congeladas, el corazón me saltaba en el pecho.

Quise tomar un respiro, así que me senté en una banca. Cerré los ojos, inhalé y exhalé, e ignoré a las personas que pasaban cerca de mí. Poco a poco mi pulso se fue calmando, y en lo único que me concentraba era en "Let the waters rise" de Mike's Chair, que sonaba en mis oídos.

_"Hay un mar embravecido justo en frente de mí. Quiere tirarme, hacerme caer sobre mis rodillas. Deja que las aguas se alcen, porque yo te seguiré. Voy a nadar en las profundidades."_

Dicen que cada vez que escuchamos música estando felices, disfrutamos el compás de la melodía; pero que cuando estamos tristes, entendemos las letras. Fue eso lo que me pasó ahí, mientras estaba sentada en plena Tercera Avenida. En vez de calmarme, Mike's Chair provocó que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer. Aparentemente no bastó con haber llorado en el hombro de Jason: había tanta tristeza en mi interior, que aún no lograba liberarla. Nuevamente me largué a llorar como si no hubiese llorado hacía años, como si mi cuerpo estuviera dispuesto a deshidratarse por voluntad propia.

No sé cuánto rato estuve sollozando en esa banca, y no quiero saberlo tampoco. Lo único que podía pensar era en que volvería a casa, y no encontraría nada adentro. Mi matrimonio fue por años mi más grande tesoro, y acababa de desvanecerse. Jason Dunn, mi esposo y compañero de vida, había dejado de amarme y yo dejé de amarlo a él. Sentía un vacío agobiante en el pecho, uno que difícilmente podría llenar alguna vez, uno que me ahogaba como un mar embravecido.

Caminé a casa, me sentía demasiado débil como para trotar. A mitad de camino, agarré mi teléfono celular. Necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente. Debía contar lo que sucedió.

—¿Sí?—dijo Jayde, y por su voz supe que acababa de despertarla—Rayos, Lenay, son las ocho de la mañana. ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo siento, hermanita—sollocé—. Quería saber si podrías hablar conmigo un momentito.

Jayde se quedó callada un par de segundos antes de responder.

—Estaré allá en diez minutos, nos vemos—y colgó.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono como idiota, y luego apuré el paso para llegar a casa antes que ella. Entré rápido, me quité la ropa de deporte, y me puse de vuelta mi pijama. No estaba de ánimo para bañarme.

Jayde cumplió su palabra. Abrí la puerta y no pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza. Acababa de despertar, y lucía como si hubiese estado horas arreglándose. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Yo era un desastre.

Apenas abrí, se lanzó encima mío y me besó en la mejilla.

—Ya estoy aquí, hermana—me susurró—. ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?

La llevé a mi habitación, nos sentamos en la cama como cuando éramos niñas, y le conté. Se lo dije todo con lujo detalle, le dije incluso cosas que no le mencioné a mi madre la noche anterior. Y, por supuesto, le hablé sobre lo que acababa de suceder hacía una hora. Se lo dije absolutamente todo, de comienzo a fin.

Jayde me hacía tiernas caricias en el cabello mientras hablaba. Si su objetivo era hacerme sentir mejor, lo estaba logrando. Cuando hube terminado de hablar, me besó de nuevo en la mejilla, y me dijo:

—Si Dios quiso que las cosas terminaran así, entonces es por alguna razón. De seguro tiene planes grandiosos para ti, y sólo tendrás que sufrir un poco para conocerlos.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Por supuesto! Sólo mírate: eres joven, hermosa y talentosa. Tienes toda una vida por delante. ¿Piensas que Dios va a dejarte caer ahora? Él te ama, ¿recuerdas? No me sorprendería que fueras una de sus preferidas—yo reí—. Yo que tú me prepararía: quizás era esto lo que tenía que suceder para que al fin conozcas al hombre de tus sueños.

Sonreí. Llamar a Jayde definitivamente no había sido un error. Era la mejor hermana de la tierra, no la cambiaría por nada.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, hice que me hablara sobre el chico con el que estaba saliendo. Según ella, él era "perfectamente perfecto" y le "quitaba el aliento". Yo reía ante sus comentarios, y admiraba la manera en que sus ojos marrones brillaban cada vez que mencionaba su nombre. En serio estaba muy enamorada.

—¿Cuándo le vas a contar a nuestros padres?—me dijo más tarde, una vez que hubiésemos vuelto a la seriedad.

—No sé. Pronto, creo. Pienso que debo acostumbrarme yo a la idea, y luego compartirla. No es fácil. Aunque anoche hablé con mamá, ya sabes. Probablemente lo veía venir.

—Deberías ir a verlos, esta casa es demasiado grande como para vivir sola. Podrías irte unos días a la mía, incluso, y así planeamos un viaje a Minnesota, ¿te parece?

—Viajar es una idea espléndida—admití—. Es lo mejor que podría hacer ahora. Si tan solo no tuviera que trabajar...

—La vida es una sola, hermanita. Recuerda que uno debe trabajar para vivir, no vivir para trabajar. No te olvides de qué fue lo que acabó con tu matrimonio en primer lugar.

—No—negué con la cabeza—, no lo olvido.

—Vamos a ir a Minnesota, ¿está bien? Nueva York no es una ciudad en la que puedas relajarte. Luego, si quieres, puedes viajar a otro lugar. Me has dicho mil veces que quieres volver a Sudamérica: ahora eres libre de hacerlo. ¡Y podrías llevarme a mí!

Solté una carcajada.

—Cuenta con ello, hermana.

Aunque parecía imposible, el resto del día no fue tan terrible. Jayde se quedó hasta tarde, incluso me acompañó a almorzar. Cuando se iba, me hizo prometer que la llamaría si necesitaba algo, y yo aseguré que estaría bien. Lo hice sinceramente: a pesar de todo, me sentía mejor. Llorar tanto ayudó, al igual que la compañía de Jayde. Sólo era cosa de tiempo hasta que me acostumbrara al hecho de que, a partir de ese día, iba a dormir sola.

Liz me habló al día siguiente, me preguntó cómo me encontraba (obviamente Jayde la había llamado), y me aseguró que no se había enojado conmigo por no haberle respondido los mensajes. Tuve que taparme la boca para no reír cuando me recomendó un libro de auto ayuda.

—Se llama "Tu felicidad, tu prioridad". Habla sobre cómo la mujer debe salir adelante después de que un imbécil le destruyó el corazón. De seguro te ayudará a entender que Jason fue sólo un idiota más en tu vida.

—Gracias, Liz, te lo agradezco mucho—respondí, riendo por dentro.

Germán también me habló, pero él lo hizo por WhatsApp. A diferencia de Liz, no sabía lo que me había pasado, así que me preguntó sobre YouTube como si nada. Por algún motivo, cuando quiso saber cómo estaba, le dije "bien". Jamás mencioné que acababa de separarme, a pesar de que era mi amigo y, como Liz, tenía derecho a saberlo. Quizás no quise contar la historia por tercera vez, no sé.

 _"Estoy planeando ir a Minnesota"_ , le comenté unos dos días después, mientras ojeaba mi libreta de ideas.

_"¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?"_

_"No sé, cuando pueda. Quiero ir con mi hermana, no vemos a nuestros padres hace meses. Además me gustaría descansar un poco, al menos un fin de semana."_

_"Te hará bien. ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes vacaciones?"_

Buena pregunta, pensé.

_"Yo estoy planeando volver a Chile."_

_"¿De verdad?"_ , contesté, claramente sorprendida. _"¿Por qué?"_

" _No eres la única que extraña a su familia. Pensé en irme a Florida, pero me di cuenta de que quiero volver a mi país. Sinceramente, ya me aburrí de California."_

—Oh—dije.

_"¿Y cuándo te irás?"_

_"Mientras más pronto, mejor. Aunque no sé dónde quedarme: he estado buscando departamentos en Santiago, pero nada que me convenza. Espero irme de aquí a dos meses."_

Vagamente me pregunté hace cuánto que no le veía. Si no me equivoco, la última vez fue en unos premios de Nickelodeon, pero no estaba segura. Lo que sí sabía era que no nos veíamos hacía mucho tiempo, y si él se devolvía a su país, entonces nuestra amistad terminaría ahí. Ya había cortado relación con Jason, no quería que sucediera lo mismo con Germán. Adoro a mis amigos.

 _"Tenemos que juntarnos"_ , escribí, pero lo borré inmediatamente. _"Podríamos vernos"_ , también borré eso. _"Quizás podríamos juntarnos"_ , puse al final, y luego de mucho pensar, lo envié.

 _"Me leíste la mente xd"_ , su respuesta me hizo sonreír. _"Sí, debemos ponernos de acuerdo. La última vez que te vi, Lenay, trabajabas para RedBull."_

Solté una carcajada. _"No seas exagerado, no ha pasado taaaanto tiempo. Ni siquiera nos conocíamos cuando trabajé en RedBull."_

_"La última vez que nos vimos, yo iba al colegio."_

Me reí, y usé una mano como abanico para poder respirar. No todas las personas lograban hacer eso.

Con Germán acordamos que nos pondríamos al tanto de nuestros viajes para poder juntarnos. La idea me emocionaba: sí extrañaba a mi amigo. Y si bien hablábamos prácticamente todos los días por WhatsApp, no era lo mismo que hacerlo en persona.

Los días siguientes, grabé muchos videos para YouTube. El estar sola en casa definitivamente era una ventaja, sólo Paisley me acompañaba y de vez en cuando la mostraba en la cámara. El canal era mío, y si quería enseñarla, podía hacerlo. No había nadie que me dijera que no.

Entrevisté a Bella Thorne para MTV, pero no fue mi mejor programa: no pude aprender bien los diálogos, así que hubo varias tomas que tuve que repetir. En Yahoo, mientras tanto, aparte de la transmisión online tenía sesiones de fotos una vez por mes, y duraban de seis a ocho horas contando la grabación de los comerciales. Llegaba a casa para hacer música, y varias veces me quedé dormida en el sofá. A la mañana siguiente, iba al estudio con un fuerte dolor de espalda, e incluso fui una vez con ojeras. Molly, mi maquilladora, se espantó al verme.

—¡Lenay! ¿Qué te pasó?—aparentemente pensó que me habían golpeado o algo así.

Le expliqué que había dormido poco, pero no pude confesar que una de las razones era porque me quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche solo pensando en mi vida. En varias ocasiones me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Jason, y en qué lugar del mundo me iba a juntar con Germán. Evidentemente, esos desvelos no me estaban haciendo nada de bien.

Jason se había ido hacía un mes, y yo me encontraba en la oficina de John, mi jefe. Acababa de llamarme a una reunión.

—Tú, Lenay, hace mucho que has formado parte de esta familia que es MTV, eres una de las nuestras—dijo, y no pude evitar pensar que se venía un discurso largo y aburrido—. Eres una mujer fantástica, y te has ganado el cariño de cada uno de los miembros de...

Que yo era buena, que me querían, bla bla bla... No suelo ser grosera, pero tenía mucho que hacer y me estaba quedando dormida.

—...y es por eso que estamos preocupados.

Fue esa última frase la que me hizo despertar.

—¿Preocupados?

—Preocupados—asintió—. Yo no te llamé para darte instrucciones, Lenay. Quiero que esta reunión no sea entre jefe y empleado, sino entre amigos. He visto que últimamente no has estado en tu cien por ciento. Cuando llegas al estudio, luces como si quisieras irte. Cometes muchos errores en las grabaciones, y ya no te esfuerzas como antes en mejorar. Es cierto que mi deber es velar por el programa que hacemos, pero también debo estar al pendiente de las personas que hacen posible el programa. Y tú, Lenay, has cambiado. Ya no luces cómoda aquí, es como si ya no te gustara.

Abrí y cerré la boca cual pez fuera del agua.

—John, yo amo esto, me encanta. El salir en la tele, hablar de música, conocer artistas... Me fascina, de verdad. Sé que no he rendido bien, pero es simplemente porque trabajo mucho. Sabes que tengo un contrato con Yahoo, y que subo videos a YouTube, y además mi... Pero no es porque no me guste, es sólo que duermo poco, nada más.

—Tú llevas siete años trabajando para mí—me respondió con calma—, ya eres como mi hija, te he visto crecer. Por eso mismo, debo advertirte que es peligroso lo que haces: tener tres trabajos te está pasando la cuenta. Este cansancio que sientes es sólo el comienzo de algo que puede volverse muy grave. Por lo tanto, es mi deber recomendarte que renuncies a algo, aunque sea a un trabajo de los tres. Renuncia al que menos te agrade.

Lo admito: hacía unos meses, esa idea me hubiera parecido descabellada, y ahora, sin embargo, me la tomé como un genuino consejo. Sabía que John tenía razón: por mi propio bien, tenía que elegir a qué renunciaría. Mi consciencia me gritaba que no había otra alternativa.

Le prometí que iba a pensar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. MTV, Yahoo, YouTube. ¿A cuál renunciar?

Hacía dos semanas que llamé a mis padres para contarles que me había separado de Jason, y debo decir que se espantaron cuando los llamé para pedirles ayuda con lo de los empleos. Quizás pensaron que era para decirles que estaba embarazada de él o algo así.

Hice que se pusieran al teléfono, y les plateé el dilema. Ambos se tomaron bastantes minutos para pensar.

—Renuncia a Yahoo—me dijo mamá—, siempre te he dicho que renuncies a Yahoo. Tu programa online jamás lo hemos visto, ni mucho menos tus sesiones de fotos. Sólo lo ve la gente con Internet. Y, ¿hay alguien que use Yahoo para algo que no sea Yahoo respuestas?

—Renuncia a YouTube—me dijo papá—. Llevas poco tiempo con eso, así que será más fácil terminarlo. Es MTV lo que mejor conoces, y lo que te da más dinero. Si fuera tú, renunciaría a YouTube y a Yahoo.

—Tienes que ser práctica—me dijo Jayde—: Estamos en Abril. En MTV te darán vacaciones en Septiembre; en Yahoo, en Marzo; y en YouTube, cuando tú quieras. Si quieres rehacer tu vida antes de convertirte en anciana, quédate con YouTube.

—¡No puedes renunciar a YouTube!—me gritó Germán—Me has dicho que te gusta, ¿o no? Hace dos días estábamos pensando en jugar Resident Evil juntos. Eres mi única amiga youtuber...—soltó un suspiro—Pero yo no tengo por qué opinar. Es tu decisión, Lenay. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Quiero verte, pensé, y fue una suerte que no dije las palabras en voz alta.

Los papeles estaban listos y firmados. Extrañamente, el sol brillaba en el cielo cuando me levanté. Fui al centro corporativo de Yahoo, me reuní con mi jefe, y le entregué mi carta de renuncia, además de un cheque. Por romper mi contrato, debí pagar multa, pero no me importó demasiado.

Con mis compañeros de trabajo no éramos muy cercanos, así que un "Adiós, Lenay" fue lo único que escuché cuando me iba.  
Inmediatamente, partí a los estudios de MTV, y cuando entraba sentí un peso aplastando mi pecho.

—Las puertas están abiertas para ti, Lenay. Si algún día necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, cuenta con nosotros—me dijo John, que sostenía la carta en sus manos.

Esa despedida sí que fue emotiva. Mi asistente Teresa, mi maquilladora Molly, mi vestuarista Clarisse, todas se despidieron de mí con lágrimas en los ojos. También se acercaron Peter y Luke de la sala de edición, y Zack, Lee, James, y Richard de iluminación y sonido. Hannah y Henry, ambos hermanos y guionistas, fueron y me dieron una copia del libreto de mi primer programa, cuando entrevisté a Justin Bieber. Les agradecí hasta el cansancio por el detalle. Incluso Adolf, Lydia y Helga, los que se encargaban del aseo, se acercaron a abrazarme; y Bob, el guardia de seguridad, movió la cabeza hacia mí en un gesto de despedida. Suspiré con melancolía cuando dejaba el estacionamiento. Después de tantos años, MTV se volvió mi hogar, y su gente, mi familia. Me fui de ahí triste, pero repleta de amor.

Jayde estaba muy feliz por mi decisión.

—¡Genial, hermanita! ¡Compraré los pasajes a Minnesota enseguida!

—Espera un poco, Jayde. Creo que tendré que confirmarte la fecha primero. Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Por qué? Tu único trabajo ahora es ser youtuber. Te mandas sola, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé, pero en unos pocos días estará de cumpleaños un amigo, y voy a ir a visitarlo. Quiero hacerlo antes de viajar a Minnesota, porque él no podrá después.

—Ya... pero, ¿de qué amigo estás hablando? No recuerdo ningún cumpleaños que se acerque.

Renuncié a dos de mis trabajos, y por Dios que se notaba. Las ojeras y el dolor de espalda se volvieron cosa del pasado, al igual que el estudiar gruesos guiones hasta la madrugada. Era impresionante lo mucho que gastaba en gasolina para mi auto: ahora ya no pagaba ni la mitad de lo de antes. Además, yo trabajaba el día que quería, a la hora que quería. Mi número de suscriptores empezaba a subir, y con ellos la cantidad de adorables comentarios de la gente. Estaba sola en casa, sí, pero las conversaciones triviales con Jayde, Liz y Germán me acompañaban todos los días, al igual que las canciones de Taylor Swift, y mi gata Paisley. Al fin volvía a ser yo.

Compré mi pasaje a Los Ángeles para el 24 de Abril. Por alguna razón, hice mis maletas varios días antes. Debo admitir que estaba ansiosa por viajar, hacía mucho que no lo hacía por voluntad propia. Y, por suerte, el tiempo pareció transcurrir a la velocidad de la luz: a las nueve de la noche del veinticuatro, había llegado al aeropuerto.

Hice todos los trámites, y el vuelo llegó a Los Ángeles sin problemas. Aterrizamos a las cinco de la mañana, y calculé unos doce grados de temperatura. No había dormido nada y tampoco tenía una gota de sueño, la sensación de burbujeo en mi estómago me lo quitaba. ¡Es que al fin estaba viajando de nuevo!

Salí de la revisión de rayos x, y la típica multitud de transportistas se lanzó encima de los pasajeros. Yo miré entre ellos buscando a alguno que pudiera llevarme al hotel Hyatt, pero todos habían sido previamente contratados. Rayos, pensé, ¿por qué no me preocupé de esto antes?

Escapé de la multitud, y vi un Rent a Car. Arrendar un auto no era una mala alternativa. Empecé a acercarme.

—¡Lenay!

Me volteé al oír mi nombre.

—¿Germán?

Sonreí mientras él llegaba a mí, y cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron sentí electricidad atravesando mi cuerpo.

—¡Hola!—sin previo aviso, me abrazó—¡Bienvenida a Los Ángeles!

Estaba más alto, y olía bien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—le pregunté, impactada por lo alto y grande que se veía—Te dije que llegaría en la madrugada, no tenías que venir a buscarme.

—Por favor, llevamos un mes planificando esto, no podía no venir. Además esos taxistas suelen violar a sus clientes, ¿sabes?

Rió ante mi cara de espanto.

—Vamos, debes estar agotada y hace mucho frío. Te llevaré al hotel.

Germán agarró mi maleta, y me guió hasta el estacionamiento. No pude evitar inhalar profundamente al entrar al auto: todo ahí tenía un olor exquisito, como a perfume. Volví a sonreír cuando él se sentó en el asiento del conductor, porque sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que había querido verlo.

No dejamos de conversar ni un segundo de camino al hotel. Él me hizo mil preguntas sobre mi vuelo, y yo le respondí todo casi como si no hubiéramos hablado hacía años.  
Llegamos al Hyatt, y luego de decirle a Germán que no era necesario que me acompañara al chequeo, hice los trámites y llegué a mi dormitorio. Acordamos juntarnos a las doce del día, y apenas mi cara tocó mi almohada, me quedé dormida.

La pasé maravillosamente. Era 25 de Abril, y Germán me llevó a Rodeo Drive. En realidad, pensé que era yo la que debió haberlo llevado de paseo porque era él el del cumpleaños, pero rió cuando se lo comenté. Aparentemente no le importaba.

Reí a carcajadas todo el día, era como si todos los inconvenientes de los últimos meses hubiesen desaparecido. Con Germán hablamos de todo, lo único que no le comenté fue mi separación. Estaba demasiado contenta como para recordar eso. Porque habían pasado dos meses, sí, pero de alguna manera seguía doliendo.

En la noche, caminamos por el Paseo de la Fama, e incluso entramos al Teatro Kodak. Yo sólo tenía veinte años cuando visité ese lugar por primera vez. Me parecía increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

—¿En serio te aburriste de esto?—le pregunté, admirando un montón de estatuas alrededor de una pileta iluminada.

—Sí, hay demasiados recuerdos de los que quiero deshacerme.

—De tu ex, ¿cierto?

Asintió.

—Bueno...—dije, suprimiendo el impulso de buscar a la chica y golpearla en la cara—Uno no puede deshacerse de los recuerdos, ¿sabes? Pero sí se pueden remplazar por otros. Por unos mejores.

Me miró. Sus ojos marrones reflejaban las luces de la pileta.

—Sí, creo que eso lo que haré a partir de ahora.

Cenamos pizza en un restaurante italiano, y me llevó de vuelta al hotel. Sentí una poderosa emoción cuando me agradeció por el cumpleaños genial que le había dado, y no pude evitar desear que el siguiente día fuera tan maravilloso como ese.

Y claro que lo fue. En la mañana me llevó a la entrada de Beverly Hills (donde terminó aburriéndose porque quise sacarme fotos con todo, incluso con los perros chihuahua que salían de paseo con sus dueñas millonarias), y en la tarde fuimos al Pierre de Santa Mónica. Compramos fichas, y jugamos cada juego que encontramos. Nos conseguí a ambos un paquete de palomitas y un par de caramelos, y me fotografié en los zapatos de Forrest Gump. ¡Incluso me gané un oso de peluche! Lo llamé Cloud. Cloud Olsen.

—¿Olsen?—me dijo Germán, que acababa de llevarse un puñado de palomitas a la boca—¿Por qué no Dunn?

—Ah...—de pronto me sentí muy incómoda—Porque yo gané el oso, merece tener mi apellido.

Por suerte, se contentó con esa respuesta.  
Al contrario de las otras veces, el camino al hotel fue más silencioso. Tanto Germán como yo estábamos agotados, después de todo. Ya no había tanto ánimo para conversar.

—Vendré por ti a las diez para llevarte al aeropuerto—me dijo, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba a horas de volver a Nueva York.

—Bien... nos vemos mañana.

Me bajé del auto con una sonrisa triste. La estaba pasando muy bien, no quería irme.

Lamentablemente, el momento llegó. Aunque quise retrasar el tiempo, no funcionó, y en un parpadeo ya estaba de nuevo en el auto, camino al aeropuerto. Miré y tomé fotos al paisaje de Los Ángeles durante todo el trayecto. Debo admitir que no era la ciudad más linda del mundo, pero me ayudó a descansar, a recrearme, a disfrutarme a mí misma y a mi mejor amigo. En un fin de semana hice todo lo que no había hecho en seis meses.

El embarque empezaría en una hora, y debía ir a la puerta en treinta minutos. Mientras esperábamos frente a una pantalla con la información de los vuelos, Germán me habló.

—¿Lenay?

Lo miré.

—¿Cuándo vuelve tu esposo de la gira?

—Septiembre—dije simplemente.

Quedaban sólo cuatro meses. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo cuando volviera?

—Bueno, yo me iré a Chile la próxima semana, ya sabes. Pero si puedes... y si quieres, por supuesto, ah... podríamos juntarnos de nuevo. Y si a Jason no le molesta, obvio.

No tiene por qué molestarle, pensé. Iba a responder, pero una voz en altoparlante me lo impidió.

 _"Atención: los pasajeros del vuelo 391 de American Airlines con destino a Nueva York, favor dirigirse a la puerta cinco. Pasajeros del vuelo 391 de American Airlines con destino a Nueva York, a la puerta cinco._ "

—Ya tienes que irte—me dijo Germán, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Asentí. La puerta cinco estaba al otro lado del aeropuerto, así que no podía perder tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, solté mi maleta y abracé a Germán por el cuello. Gracias a él pasé un fin de semana increíble, no quería volver a la realidad. Respiré profundamente, olía bien, y por alguna razón me encantó el sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, que parecía muy pequeño y frágil comparado con el suyo, grande y fuerte.

Lo solté, y tomé mis maletas. Tenía que irme, e iba a extrañarlo mucho.

Me volteé y me dirigí al corredor que me llevaría a la revisión de rayos x. Pero antes de dar más de tres pasos, le miré de nuevo. Él me había hecho una pregunta.

—Nos pondremos de acuerdo para el siguiente viaje, ¿está bien?

Sonrió. Era muy guapo.

—¡Claro!

En esa ocasión, me preocupé de conseguir transporte. Jayde había estado esperándome en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York, y me llevó a casa. Apenas pude cerrar la puerta de entrada y ella ya me tenía llena de preguntas.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Cómo estuvo el cumpleaños? Me trajiste un regalo, ¿cierto?

Para que se quedara tranquila, le di el regalo que le compré: era un llavero de una versión en miniatura de un premio Oscar, y en la base decía "Jayde". Yo quería uno para mí, pero mi nombre era tan poco común, que no pude encontrarlo. Así que, en vez de eso, de recuerdo me compré un monedero que tenía una palmera bordada, y decía "Los Ángeles, California".

Estaba agotada y hambrienta, así que me preparé cereales, me recosté en un sillón y respondí todas sus preguntas. Le conté sobre mi hotel, sobre lo que comí, y sobre los lugares que visité con Germán. Le mencioné que para su cumpleaños le pagué un almuerzo en Rodeo Drive, en un restaurante chino (porque, por algún motivo, él tiene un tema con los chinos). También le dije que en el Pierre me gané un oso que llamé Cloud, y que, aunque lo intenté, no pude encontrar la estrella de Michael Jackson en el Paseo de la Fama.

—Quisimos ir al museo de cera, pero era muy caro. Al final, fuimos a Malibú—me encogí de hombros.

—Guau. Un solo fin de semana y recorriste todo California. ¿Compraste alguna casa en Beverly Hills, también? Bien hecho, hermanita.

Mientras reía, sentí mi celular vibrando. Me había llegado un WhatsApp.

 _"¿Llegaste bien?"_ , decía Germán.

 _"Sí, bien. Llegué a casa hace diez minutos",_ respondí.

—¿Quién es? ¡Oh!

Pegué un salto cuando noté que la cara de Jayde había estado a un centímetro de la mía, husmeando mi celular.

—¡Y tuviste el descaro de decirme que era tu amigo! ¡Yo sabía que esa sonrisita tenía que ser por algo!

—Shh, ¡calla!—dije, aunque sabía que nadie iba a escuchar—Sí es sólo un amigo.

—Por favor, se hablan demasiado como para ser solo amigos. Además, ¿por qué te sonrojas? ¡Estás sonrojada!

Oh, maldición; pensé. El que ella mencionara mi cara caliente hizo que se volviera más caliente aún.

—Bueno, es mi mejor amigo, nada más. Como Liz o Aminda.

—Como Liz o Aminda, sí, claro, y yo me casaré con Di Caprio—soltó una carcajada—. Vamos, hermana, puedes confiar en mí. Cruzas todo el país para ver al chico, y vuelves con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Que se sentaron en la playa a jugar dominó? Mira cómo te brillan los ojos, obviamente algo pasó.

La amaba, pero logró irritarme. ¿Por qué no me creía? ¡Entre Germán y yo no había nada más que amistad!

—¿Sabes qué, Jayde? Estoy muy cansada, así que si no vas a hacer algo mejor que inventar cosas que no son, ¿por qué no te vas?

Jayde me ama a mí y yo a ella, pero somos hermanas y las hermanas siempre tienen esas discusiones tontas. Ella se fue por causa de mi comentario, resoplando por lo bajo. No le di importancia. En cinco minutos ya no habría pasado nada.

Me di una ducha rápida, y me acosté para descansar un rato. Para mi sorpresa, desperté a las diez de la noche. Mi estómago gruñía de hambre, y en vista de que no había ido a comprar nada, cené frutas.  
Medianoche y no tenía ni pizca de sueño, así que tomé mi guitarra y me puse a tocar. Podría tocar y cantar tanto como quisiera: no había nadie en casa a quién molestar. Me emocioné tanto por ello, que recién a las cinco de la mañana empecé a bostezar. Para entonces, mi libreta de ideas tenía muchas frases tachadas: finalmente fui capaz de crear el coro y el estribillo de mi nueva canción.

Aburrida de tocar lo mismo, decidí empezar con algo nuevo. Hacía unos días había escuchado "Let her go", de Passenger, y me gustó desde el primer momento. Entré a Google y busqué los acordes. Quería aprenderla.

Volví a la cama a las seis y media. Los siguientes días me dediqué enteramente a la música y a YouTube, donde ya acumulaba cuarenta videos. Un día, mientras editaba, hablé con Liz. Finalmente, y luego de varios meses de luto, logró superar la infidelidad de su ex, y dejó de lado los libros de auto ayuda. Había extrañado a mi amiga normal.

Germán estaba de vuelta en Chile, y por WhatsApp me envió fotos de su nuevo departamento. Hubo una que me encantó, una foto de la vista de una ventana. ¡Santiago estaba rodeado de montañas!

—Está la Cordillera de Los Andes al este, y la Cordillera de la Costa al oeste—me dijo en un audio—. Los Andes puede verse en todo Chile, de norte a sur. Usualmente cae nieve sobre ella, y es tan blanca, que parece que brilla con el sol. Además, la ciudad la atraviesa un río. De no ser porque el agua es sucia, de verdad sería precioso.

Yo amaba la naturaleza. Eso explica, quizás, mi adicción por los gatos, las palmeras y las nubes. Una descripción no bastaba para mí, así que abrí mi computador y busqué "Santiago de Chile" en Google.

Era la mezcla perfecta entre ciudad y campo. Edificios muy altos con una cordillera gigantesca en el fondo, y uno que otro cerro que daba relieve a la superficie. Era alucinante.

—¿Qué otro lugar hay allá?—le pregunté—Digo, obviamente hay muchos lugares, ¿pero alguno que sea especialmente lindo?

—Chile es hermoso, Lenay. En el norte hay desierto: está el Valle de la Luna, por ejemplo, y muchas minas abandonadas y pueblos fantasma. Viña del Mar está en la Quinta Región, la ciudad chilena que más se parece a Miami; y también Valparaíso, que es el puerto más importante de América. En el sur está toda la vegetación, como las Torres del Paine: son montañas cubiertas de hielo que se pueden escalar. Cuando pequeño, fui a Puerto Varas, donde está el volcán Osorno: para que tengas una idea, los colores ahí son "en hd". El aire es limpio y también el agua. Hay parques forestales por doquier, y muchos lagos y volcanes.

Busqué fotos como loca. Había algunas tan bonitas, que no pude evitar guardarlas en mi computador. "Chile", se llamaba la carpeta, y estaba junto a las que se llamaban "Argentina", "Costa Rica" y "Ecuador". Fue entonces que decidí que no podía morir sin antes conocer Chile.

No supe cuándo pasó, y de hecho fue Jayde la que me lo hizo saber:

—Lenay, hablas con ese chico todos los días.

Sí, no pude negarlo. No había día que no hablara con Germán. No sé cuándo fue que empecé a hablarle de cosas totalmente triviales. Una vez, por ejemplo, pedí una pizza, le tomé una foto y se la envié. "Mira lo que tengo. Ja ja ja", puse en la descripción. Así que sí, debo admitir que ya no necesitaba temas "importantes" para hablarle. Le decía cualquier cosa que se me ocurría, y él también a mí. El pensamiento me hacía sonreír.

—Es mi mejor amigo—le dije a Jayde.

—Sí, pero te gusta. Mientras antes lo aceptes, mejor.

Solté una risa nerviosa. Bueno, eso tampoco pude negarlo, no tenía sentido. Cada vez que mi teléfono sonaba, deseaba que fuera Germán, e inmediatamente mi humor mejoraba cuando leía su nombre en la pantalla. Además veía fotos suyas y, rayos, cada día se ponía más guapo. Si estaba yendo al gimnasio o algo así, vaya que le estaba resultando.

—No vas a poder conquistarlo desde aquí—dijo Jayde cuando no obtuvo respuesta, y claramente intuyendo que ella tenía razón—, así que tienes que ir a verlo. Eso, o hacer que él venga para acá.

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que quería conquistarlo? Es mi mejor amigo.

—Vamos, Lenay, debes rehacer tu vida. Hace tres meses y medio que te separaste de Jason, y ningún chico (salvo Germán) siquiera te ha tocado desde entonces. No puedes estar sola por el resto de tu existencia, sería un desperdicio.

—¿Y si no quiero estar con nadie?

Había pensado al respecto. En algún momento Jason iba a volver, y cabía la posibilidad de que lo hiciera con alguna novia nueva. Estábamos separados, así que ambos teníamos el derecho de conocer a alguien más. Pero, ¿estaba yo lista para eso? ¿Podría entregar mi corazón a alguien más, de nuevo?

—Oye, quiero ser tía alguna vez—dijo Jayde—. Mira, a ti te gusta tu amigo, ¿por qué no aprovechas? No me sorprendería que a él le gustaras tú: eres hermosa. Además, la mitad de sus chats los empieza él, ¿o no? De seguro está loco por ti.

Mi estómago se revolvió con esa última frase. La idea de gustarle a Germán era muy tentadora.

Me costó quedarme dormida esa noche. Reproduje la conversación con Jayde mil veces en mi cabeza antes de lograrlo, al igual que lo hice el día siguiente, y el día después de ese. Ni ella ni Germán me dejaban vivir tranquila.

Semanas más tarde, Jayde y yo finalmente nos iríamos a Minnesota. Siete noches nos quedaríamos en casa de nuestros padres, que, por cierto, estaban felices por la noticia. Ya estaban hartos de decirnos que nos extrañaban, y que nosotras no hiciéramos nada al respecto.

Llegamos luego de un vuelo de cinco horas. Fue papá a buscarnos al aeropuerto, y ambas nos lanzamos a sus brazos cuando lo vimos, casi como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas. Nos besó tiernamente en la cabeza.

—Mis hijitas... al fin están aquí.

Aunque ya no había rastro de nieve, corría una brisa helada que nos dio la bienvenida a casa. Mamá me abrazó tan fuerte que me dejó sin aire, y me besó muchas veces en la frente. Hizo lo mismo con Jayde.

Mi habitación estaba igual a como la recordaba. Cama blanca, con dibujos en las paredes, y luces colgando. Onex, el perro de mis padres, insistía en entrar, pero me vi obligada a cerrarle la puerta. ¡Es que le encantaba comerse mis audífonos!

Saqué a Paisley de su jaula para que estirara las patas, y acomodé mi escritorio para instalar el computador. No porque estuviera visitando a mis padres, iba a dejar de lado a mis trescientos mil suscriptores. Dejé un video de los Sims 4 subiéndose, y me fui a compartir con mi familia.

—Siéntense en la mesa, el almuerzo está servido—dijo mamá, que luego llegó con unos deliciosos platos de sopa caliente.

Si hay algo que no heredé de ella, son sus habilidades culinarias. El almuerzo estaba muy rico y me lo comí todo. E incluso Jayde, que últimamente reclamaba que estaba "gorda" (para mí seguía igual que siempre), pidió un segundo plato.

Mientras tanto, nuestros padres nos preguntaban sobre la vida en Nueva York. Para disgusto de papá, Jayde les habló sobre el chico con el que estaba saliendo. Él se ponía muy celoso.

No pude evitar pensar que ambos acordaron no preguntarme sobre mi separación. El nombre de Jason jamás fue mencionado, lo cual me alivió. Porque seguía siendo mi esposo, pero nuestras vidas ya eran apartes. En ese almuerzo, y en la cena de más tarde, estaba demasiado contenta como para pensar en que mi divorcio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Aunque, por supuesto, sí hablamos de trabajo.

—Tu padre y yo vemos todos los videos que subes a YouTube. El de los lápices nos hizo mucho reír.

"El de los lápices" era, obviamente, el que grabé con Jax sobre el Charlie Charlie Challenge. Me hizo gracia el apodo.

—Sí, pero debo traducirte—dijo papá—. ¿Por qué ya no subes videos en inglés, Lenay? Recuerdo que, al principio, no todos eran en español.

—Bueno, porque tengo público latino, así que debo adecuarme a ellos. Pero mi hermana gemela, Jax, sólo habla inglés, y ella aparecerá de vez en cuando en los videos. Pienso que es entretenido y a la gente le gusta, después de todo la mayoría habla en español.

—Me pregunto por qué será—dijo Jayde por lo bajo, bebiendo un sorbo de jugo inocentemente.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—Oh, claro, Jax—rió papá—. Sí, nos tomó por sorpresa el que tú tuvieras una gemela, ¿verdad, Kimberly? Que yo recuerde, sólo tuve dos hijas—volvió a reír.

Además de reencontrarme con mis padres, los siguientes días estuvieron repletos de juntas con viejos amigos, y paseos de mañana con Onex. Como crecí en Minnesota y me fui a vivir a Nueva York, había mucha gente a la que no había visto hacía años. Personas de mi escuela, por ejemplo, o de mi vecindario. Fue lindo ver a esa gente y recordar tiempos pasados. Siempre he dicho que, independiente de dónde uno esté, jamás se debe olvidar de dónde vinimos, ni a las personas que nos ayudaron a crecer.

—Onex nos dio un buen susto la semana pasada—me dijo mamá, que había salido a acompañarme al patio de nuestra casa, donde yo estaba—. Vio una banda elástica en el suelo, pensó que era un fideo y quiso comérselo. Qué suerte que tu padre estaba cerca, porque la oyó toser y le metió los dedos a la garganta para evitar que se ahogara.

—Oh, Onex, ¿por qué hiciste eso?—le pregunté, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza—¿Por qué tienes que comerte cada pequeña cosa que ves?

Onex era tan cariñosa como Paisley, así que agradeció mi caricia levantándose, y entrando a la casa.

—Qué bueno que viniste, querida—dijo mamá, un par de minutos después—. Estábamos considerando ir a verte, ¿sabes? Pensábamos que no estabas pasando por un buen momento, y queríamos acompañarte. Después de todo, llevas viviendo sola por meses.

—Ya no es tan terrible, mamá. Al principio sí, pero pude acostumbrarme. Jayde ha estado ahí, al igual que mis amigos.

—Sí, he sabido que Jayde va mucho a tu casa últimamente. Digamos que nos ha mantenido al tanto de tu estado.

Sonreí y miré a la oscuridad de los árboles, imaginándome a mi hermana enviando mensajes a mis padres, reportando cómo me encontraba. Ella era muy buena.

—También me dijo que has estado mandándote textos con un chico—continuó, fingiendo un extremo interés en sus uñas.

Iba a matar a Jayde. ¡Qué chismosa!

—Y como esa noche te pregunté si te gustaba alguien, y no quisiste responderme, intuí que...

—Germán es mi mejor amigo—le interrumpí, rogando que no notara el sonrojo que se había apoderado de mis mejillas—, y no sé por qué Jayde no entiende eso.

—Se llama Germán, ¿eh?—hizo que me sonrojara aún más—Háblame de él.

Y, a mi pesar, lo hice. Mamá estaba muy interesada en escuchar sobre el muchacho con el que había ido a Los Ángeles, y el que había empezado a ocupar el lugar que dejó Jason. Al principio fue incómodo, pero entonces recordé que mamá podía ser como una amiga, que ella me había contado sobre uno que otro amorío que tuvo antes de casarse con papá. Me ayudó a entrar en confianza, y finalmente confesé que, a pesar de ser un muy buen amigo, Germán sí me gustaba.

Ella se puso feliz, y yo sabía por qué. La última vez que tuvimos una conversación profunda, yo lloraba al teléfono. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado todo en sólo cuatro meses. Parecía que hubiesen pasado años desde esa madrugada.

—Si cuando te devolviste a Nueva York, él te dijo que tenían que juntarse de nuevo, ¿por qué no lo han hecho?—me preguntó.

—Bueno... no sé. No hemos tocado el tema. Además, él se fue a Chile, yo me vine para acá...

—¡Tonterías! Es famoso, ¿o no? Como tú, y los famosos viajan mucho. ¡Llámalo y haz que se junten! Aquí tienes ropa y dinero suficiente, y en tres días te irás a Nueva York, ¿por qué no cambias el pasaje y te vas a otro lugar para verle?

—No, mamá—murmuré—. Es demasiado pronto, y...

—Tienes que ser más valiente, Lenay—me dijo—. Estos últimos meses has estado sola y te has dedicado enteramente a tu trabajo. Yo no creo que la mujer necesite a un hombre a su lado, pero sí siento que tú mereces recibir amor. Te casaste joven, querida, y Jason te hizo feliz, pero eso se acabó. Ahora eres libre de hacer lo que tú quieras, con quién tú quieras. Y si a ti te gusta el chico, ¡haz algo! Tienes todo para enamorarlo. Sé que Jayde te ha dicho lo mismo, pero es porque tenemos razón. No es necesario que te cases de nuevo, ¿sabes? Pero sí me encanta verte sonriendo, y si ese tal Germán hace que te brillen los ojitos así, ¿cómo prohibirte esa felicidad?

Solté una sonrisa triste.

—Pero yo a él no le gusto.

—No tienes cómo saberlo. No se lo has preguntado, ¿o sí? ¿Cómo no vas a gustarle? Eres preciosa. Mucho más linda que la chica Madison de la foto que me mostraste.

—Se llama Allison. Pero es su ex, y pienso que todavía la quiere. Tú me encuentras más linda porque eres mi mamá. Tarde o temprano, Germán querrá volver con ella, y dudo que se niegue. ¿Quién se negaría?

Por ese revoltijo que sentí en mi estómago, me di cuenta de que la idea de que Germán volviera con Allison no me agradaba para nada. Rayos, podría jurar que me dieron ganas de vomitar.

—Eso no importa, Lenay. Déjate llevar por los hechos, no por las suposiciones. Quiero que lo llames y le pidas que se vean. Entonces, cuando estén juntos, tú podrás averiguar si siente algo por ti, o si aún no olvida a Madison. No te quedes con la duda. Y, si resulta que no le gustas, bueno, hay millones de chicos apuestos en la tierra que pagarían por estar contigo. Llámalo, cariño, no perderás nada con intentarlo.

Sí, me convenció. Me encerré en mi habitación, y agarré mi celular. Abrí Skype y llamé a Germán. Estábamos en países distintos, después de todo. No quería que todo el dinero se me fuera en una llamada.

—¡Hola!

Rayos. Sólo una palabra y ya estaba sonriendo como estúpida.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? No te habrá dado un ataque de asma, ¿o sí?

—No. Estaba aburrido, y quise salir a trotar. Lo que pasa es que anoche...

Me contó algo, pero no le presté atención. Estaba ocupada pensando en lo guapo que se vería con una camiseta sudada, y el pelo revuelto.

—Pensé en llamarte ayer para contarte algo, pero parece que me ganaste, ¿qué pasó?

Concéntrate, Lenay Chantelle; me regañé a mí misma.

—Bueno, estoy en Minnesota y en tres días volveré a Nueva York. Así que, si la oferta sigue en pie, pensé que podríamos vernos.

—¡Genial! Era eso lo que quería contarte: mañana tomaré un avión a Cancún a gestionar un proyecto que tengo con Diego. Estaré un par de días allá, en un resort muy bonito. ¡Juntémonos ahí! Haré que Leo te consiga una habitación y todo. ¿Podrías?

Aunque amaba estar con mi familia, no pude evitar desear que los días pasaran más rápido. Obviamente, como no iba a volver inmediatamente a Nueva York, tuve que contárselo a Jayde. Ella estaba medianamente feliz por la noticia.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lenay tiene novio! ¡Eeeehhh!

Me hizo reír. Era algo eufórica.

Mamá y papá nos fueron a dejar al aeropuerto, y papá me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Si había algo peor que el que Jayde saliera con un chico, era que Lenay también saliera con un chico. Estaba muy celoso, pero así era papá.

A ambas nos cubrieron de besos que recibimos con nostalgia. Aunque éramos adultas, siempre los echábamos de menos. Era inevitable.

Nuestros vuelos salían con treinta minutos de diferencia, así que hicimos los trámites juntas. Cuando tuvimos que separarnos, Jayde me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

—Suerte, hermanita. Estaré esperándote, ¿bueno? Y cuidaré bien a Paisley, te lo prometo.

El vuelo fue largo, pero dormí muy poco. Estaba nerviosa, y los nervios se multiplicaron por mil cuando bajé del avión. No era mi primera vez en México, pero siempre temía no poder entender el español. No quería quedar en vergüenza.

Salí de Policía Internacional, y busqué a la razón principal de mis nervios. Germán me dijo que iría a buscarme al aeropuerto. Traté de divisarlo entre las cabezas, pero no podía encontrarlo. Supuse que estaría algo oculto: tenía muchos fans en México que se lanzarían encima suyo para pedirle fotos apenas le vieran. Pero no se había metido bajo una piedra, ¿o sí?

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, lo encontré. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron cuando lo vi: estaba frente a un negocio de recuerdos, mirando una revista.

Me acerqué a él, y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido, lo cual me extrañó.

—¿Hola?

Pegó un salto, e inmediatamente ocultó la revista tras su espalda.

—¡Hola! ¡Llegaste! Estaba a punto de irme a la salida para recibirte. ¿Te ayudo con las maletas?

—¿Qué tienes ahí atrás?

—Ah... nada.

Yo no era tonta. Él se había puesto pálido.  
Detrás suyo había una estantería repleta de revistas, y sólo tuve que acercarme un poco para agarrar una. Supe inmediatamente qué era lo que estaba leyendo.

A un costado de la portada, y con notorias letras amarillas, decía:

_"Jason Dunn, ¿infiel?"_

—Lenay, no deberías leer eso. Son mentiras.

Lo ignoré. Abrí la revista y leí la nota. Resulta que los paparazzis habían captado a Jason en Canadá con una "rubia misteriosa". No sé por qué no me sorprendí cuando vi que era Niamh, la chica que remplazó a la corista fugitiva. Y no era como si las fotos fueran muy sugerentes: salían abrazados, nada más. Evidentemente se habían encargado de exagerar la situación. Al menos yo fui mencionada varias veces en la nota. Recuerdo que una parte decía: _"Aparentemente, el cantante Jason Dunn, que por estos días presenta su nuevo álbum en Canadá, le estaría siendo infiel a su esposa Lenay Dunn, ex presentadora del programa 'MTV 10 on top'. ¿Será este el fin de su matrimonio?", y bla bla bla._

Como si nada, dejé la revista de vuelta en el estante.

—Estoy seguro de que es mentira—me dijo Germán, aunque lucía muy tenso—. Hasta donde yo sé, él sería incapaz de hacerte eso, pero a los paparazzis les gusta inventar cosas. ¿Por qué no lo llamas para preguntarle? Si hablas con él...

—No es necesario, Germán. Yo no tengo por qué meterme en su vida, o él en la mía—respondí, de pronto dispuesta a contarle la verdad—. Hace varios meses que estamos separados, así que, técnicamente, no me está siendo infiel. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Después de hacerme un par de preguntas más (como "¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" y "¿cuándo fue que pasó?"), me llevó al resort en el que estaba hospedándose. No pude evitar notar que se había puesto feliz. Quise creer que era porque yo había llegado, pero no podía ser eso. Probablemente, el aire marino de Cancún lo alegraba.

Estaba muy risueño cuando me guiaba a la habitación que su manager había conseguido para mí, una contigua a la suya.

—Y acá están sus maletas, señorita—bromeó, dejando mi equipaje junto a la puerta—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No, muchas gracias, señor.

—Bien. Mira, tengo una reunión en una hora. Si quieres descansa un rato, y luego vendré por ti para que salgamos a comer. ¿Te parece?

—Claro—dije simplemente, emocionada.

Si ya estaba extasiada, el beso que me dio en la mejilla por poco no me provoca un paro cardíaco. Me quedé mirando la pared como idiota cuando sentí que la puerta se cerraba, y no pude evitar pensar que en ese momento volaba más alto que en el avión que me llevó hasta ahí. ¿Cómo no? ¡Germán me besó en la mejilla!

Debo admitir que, para la tarde, estuve una hora frente al espejo arreglándome. Nunca exagero lo que es maquillaje o la ropa, porque pienso que menos es más, pero sí que quería gustarle a Germán. Quería que él se fijara en mí.

Quedé contenta con un short, y mi blusa blanca de "I love NY". Sólo un poquito de maquillaje en mis ojos para resaltarlos, unas zapatillas Converse, y estaba lista.

Me había tomado una siesta de unas... ¿tres horas? Pensé que sería suficiente para que Germán hubiese vuelto de su reunión. Por eso, tomé mi bolso y lo esperé en el hall.

El hotel era muy lindo, se notaba que me encontraba en el Caribe. Había varios sillones iluminados por elegantes lámparas, y una que otra escultura. Había incluso figuras hechas con toallas. ¡Toallas dobladas! ¡Formaban animales!

Me senté a esperar. Movía mi pierna y miraba a los lados nerviosamente. Era ridículo: no iba a entrar a un juzgado o algo así. Sólo saldría a comer.

—¡Bu!

Pegué un salto y solté un chillido. Germán se reía detrás de mí.

—¡Tonto!—exclamé.

Pensando en lo irritante y adorable que era, lo seguí afuera del hotel. Caminamos por un paseo peatonal, y pasamos por al frente de los otros edificios que constituían el resort (que, por cierto, eran más grandes y elegantes que el nuestro). Germán me contó que teníamos derecho a ir a la playa, que estaba a sólo unos metros de ahí, o bien ir a un lago. Todo era propiedad del resort.

—¿Y dónde vamos a ir a comer?—le pregunté.

—Allá al fondo hay un restaurante de tenedor libre, y un par de puestos de recuerdos. No tenemos que pagar nada, porque la comida está incluida. En el hotel hay casino también, y podemos entrar cuantas veces queramos. Pero quise venir para acá porque, no sé, es más entretenido.

Llegamos. El restaurante era algo así como una cabaña cubierta con hojas de palmera, a sólo metros de la arena de la playa. Yo moría por unas papas fritas, así que pedí una porción con pollo, y un jugo de naranja.

Estaba delicioso, y era gratis.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión?—le pregunté, fingiendo no estar pensando en lo atractivo que se veía cuando el viento le revolvía el cabello.

—Bien, aunque Leo se encarga de casi todo. Yo sólo soy la cara—rió.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Música. Si todo sale bien, el próximo año sacaré un álbum con Diego.

—Oh, Germán, ¡eso es fantástico!

—Sí, ¿cierto? Pero no le digas a nadie, aún no puede hacerse público. Todavía tenemos que arreglar todos los asuntos legales como las patentes y cosas así. Luego viene el mandar a hacer los cd's, y al final podremos decirlo.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. ¿Y las canciones? ¿Cómo son?

Después de que me dijera todo sobre su proyecto, yo le hablé del mío. Para entonces, ya tenía una canción terminada, y otra a medio terminar. Le hablé sobre mi intención de hacer un videoclip, y que, si lo hacía, Jayde me iba a ayudar a grabar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando sólo de música, pero no me importó. Pocas veces uno puede conversar sobre algo que de verdad se ama.

Cuando terminamos, nos levantamos, y le pedí a Germán que me llevara a conocer el lago del que antes me había hablado.  
Era lindo, pero resultó ser artificial: los constructores lo crearon para hacer el lugar más atractivo. Eso no me gusta. La naturaleza de por sí es hermosa, ¿para qué alterarla? ¿Para qué creer que podremos imitarla?

Pero sí, la vista era bonita: la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua, al igual que la de los postes entre los árboles. Vagamente me pregunté si se podría hacer picnic o algo así, pero lo dudaba.

No sé de dónde saqué la osadía para hacer una propuesta.

—¿Por qué no grabamos un video mañana? Traje mi cámara.

—¿Sí?—esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—¿Y sobre qué?

—No sé, de lo que sea, no puedo desperdiciar un fondo así. No tienes nada que hacer mañana, ¿o sí?

Le sonreí cuando me respondió que no. Luego, caminamos de vuelta al hotel sin dejar de conversar. Llevaba tan solo unas horas ahí, y me la estaba pasando de maravilla. ¿Cómo serían los días siguientes?

Debo decir que el día que vino después de ese difícilmente se me iba a olvidar. Fui a desayunar al casino (que tenía una temática como de elegancia paradisíaca), y luego de vuelta a mi dormitorio para preparar la cámara. Admito que casi salté de alegría (y fui algo ridícula por ello), cuando salía del hotel con Germán, y me ofreció el brazo para enlazarme a él. De pronto deseé que el lago quedara a kilómetros de distancia.

Al llegar, nos sentamos en la orilla. En mi mochila llevaba todo lo que necesitaríamos: íbamos a jugar al desafío del audífono.

No era el juego más elaborado del mundo, pero creo que ambos la pasamos bien. No había nadie que me hiciera reír como él, y pienso que todos se iban a dar cuenta de ello. Pero seguimos hasta que creí prudente despedirme, unos veinte minutos después de empezar. Como perdimos la noción del tiempo, cortaría el video en dos partes.

—¿Quieres grabar el otro de inmediato?—me dijo—¿El de los trabalenguas?

 _"¿Por qué no?"_ , respondí. Rápidamente, nos pusimos a buscar trabalenguas en Google: yo en inglés, y él en español. Iba a ser un desafío, y el que perdiera debía darle un regalo al que ganara.

De nuevo saludé, y nos pusimos a grabar. Eso sí que fue entretenido. Estaba segura de que haría el ridículo, sobre todo con la letra "R".

—"Pancha plancha con cuatro planchas. ¿Con cuántas planchas, Pancha plancha?"

—"She sells sea shells at the sea shore".

—"Tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en un trigal".

—"You can't can a can as a canner can can a can".

—¡Lo hiciste muy mal, yo gano!—dije riendo, luego de decir unos seis trabalenguas cada uno, y que él se equivocara en todos—¡Tienes que darme un regalo!

—Sí, acepto que eres mejor en esto que yo. Bueno, cierra los ojos y veré qué puedo darte.

Divertida, obedecí. Como lo conocía, esperaba una piedra, una colilla de cigarro o algo parecido. Incluso extendí la mano. Quizás su regalo sería lanzarme al lago.

Mi mundo se paralizó cuando sentí una presión sobre mis labios. Suave, cálida.

Duró dos segundos, pero fueron suficientes como para dejarme sin habla.

Abrí los ojos, mi mano seguía extendida. Germán me miraba muy de cerca, con una sonrisa preciosa.

—Confieso que me dejé ganar—susurró con la voz más sexy que había oído jamás.

Balbuceé algo inentendible. No fue ni en inglés, ni en español. Ni siquiera yo supe qué quería decir.

—Es gracioso, hice que el regalo terminara siendo para mí—continuó—. No es trampa, ¿cierto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bien. ¿Seguimos jugando?

Mi cerebro no estaba funcionando, pero igual fui capaz de retenerlo. Lo hice agarrando el cuello de su camisa negra. No iba a dejar que se moviera, ni menos que se alejara de mí. No tan pronto.

Admiré sus ojos marrones, tan oscuros como la noche que me llenaba de ideas, y no lo pensé dos veces antes acercarlo un poco más, y capturar sus labios con los míos.

No recuerdo muchos besos como ese. Es que fue único. Es ese beso tan especial, tan diferente, que jamás se escapa de nuestras memorias. El beso que sólo nos puede dar una persona. Sentí fuego, fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo. Fuego, hielo, una tormenta eléctrica en mi interior. Me sentí tan pesada como el acero, y a la vez tan liviana como el vapor. Tan alocada como una adolescente, y tan mujer como una treintañera. Tan valiente, y tan cobarde. Tan tranquila, y tan eufórica, todo al mismo tiempo.

Fueron segundos hermosos que quise que fueran eternos. Me decepcioné cuando mis labios volvieron a tocar la brisa helada, que contrastó con la calidez de su boca. Pero sus manos fuertes seguían en mi cintura, y sólo Dios supo cuánto quería que se quedaran ahí.

—Pienso que deberé editar mucho el video—murmuré, perdida en sus ojos cafés y en el delicioso aroma de su perfume.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres—me respondió, y la pura frase hizo que se me erizaran hasta las pestañas.

—¿Sabes?—dije, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, sintiéndome más coqueta que nunca—Mañana grabaremos el reto de los emojis, y seré yo la que se dejará perder. Así, deberé darte un regalo.

—¿Sí? Pues espero que sea tan bueno como el mío.

Solté una risa nerviosa.

No hace falta mencionar que esa noche me fui a dormir con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, porque es obvio. El saber que besé a Germán Garmendia hacía que mil mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago. No recordaba la última vez que me había sentido así, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Iba a vivir el ahora, el presente, y Germán era mi presente. En ese minuto no quería nada más que no fuera él.

Llevaba tres días en Cancún, y en sólo dos tendría que regresar a casa. Esa tarde, Germán me llevó al bar del hotel, ubicado en la azotea. Pidió un trago para ambos.

Conversábamos como siempre, aunque sabíamos que algo entre nosotros había cambiado. No voy a mentir diciendo que me besaba todo el día, porque no era así. De hecho, compartimos sólo un par de besitos que eran tan tiernos, que hacían que mi corazón casi reventara. No podía quejarme.

Estábamos hablando de cosas triviales, cuando mi celular sonó. Creo que incluso me puse pálida cuando lo revisé: era Jason. Después de cuatro meses sin saber del otro, me estaba llamando por WhatsApp.

Mil películas se pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué me hablaba? No quería volver conmigo, ¿cierto? Porque no podía ser. Él no me amaba, ni yo lo amaba a él. ¿Qué había sucedido?

—¿Estás bien?—me preguntó Germán, obviamente notando la cara de espanto que había puesto.

—Ah... sí—mentí—. Yo... voy a salir un momento.

Salí a la azotea del edificio para hablar en paz, no quería que Germán escuchara.

Suspirando, contesté.

—Jason.

—Hola, Lenay. Eh... siento molestarte. Tu madre me dijo que estás de viaje, espero que no estés ocupada ahora. Necesito hablar contigo.

Rayos, ¿habló con mamá?

—No, no estoy taaan ocupada. ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno, mira...—lo oí suspirar—Yo... no sé si viste una nota que salió en una revista hace unos días. Los paparazzis inventaron que yo te soy infiel o algo así.

—Sí, lo vi. Publicaron unas fotos tuyas con Niamh. No saben que estamos separados.

—Exacto. Lo que pasa es que... estuve pensando y... oh, diablos. Llevamos bastante separados, varios meses, y yo entendería perfectamente si tú quieres tener un novio o algo, porque... porque está bien, claro, y...

—Y no tendría por qué molestarte, porque nuestro matrimonio, en teoría, ya no existe.

—Sí, en teoría, Lenay. Legalmente, seguimos casados, y en vista de que ninguno de los dos quiere recuperar lo de antes, pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es... divorciarnos.

Oh, pensé.

—No sirve de nada que sigamos casados—continuó—, porque no nos queremos, y si alguno de los dos quiere estar con alguien más, seremos libres de hacerlo sin culpa. Si estamos ambos de acuerdo y no hay problemas, el proceso durará muy poco.

Sinceramente, nunca creí que la palabra "divorcio" estaría presente alguna vez en mi vida. Siempre pensé que el matrimonio debía ser hasta que la muerte nos separara, y sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora: hablando con mi marido, que sugería convertirnos en ex esposos. Por supuesto, y considerando que otra persona se había apoderado de mi corazón, la idea no me desagradaba.

—¿Cuándo lo haríamos? ¿Y dónde?

—Ayer me avisaron que nos cancelaron un concierto en Toronto por problemas técnicos, así que en la quincena de Agosto tendré unos días libres para ir a Nueva York a firmar los papeles, y arreglar todo con los abogados. Debemos ordenar lo que es la separación de bienes y esas cosas.

—La quincena de Agosto me parece bien. Coordinaremos fecha y hora.

—Perfecto, te aviso cualquier cosa. Gracias, Lenay, nos vemos.

—Adiós, Jason. Hasta entonces.

Colgué y nuevamente suspiré, mirando distraídamente el anillo de oro que aún brillaba en mi dedo, el símbolo de mi matrimonio que estaba a punto de disolverse. Sólo ahí me pregunté por qué aún no me lo había quitado.

—Es bonito—dijo la voz de Germán, quién en algún momento llegó a mi lado.

Lo miré. Estaba pálido. Quizás el trago le había hecho mal.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Tú... ah... escuchaste algo de...?

—Lo suficiente—asintió, sin mirarme—. Escuché lo suficiente. Qué bien por ti.

—Sí, es un alivio, la verdad. Me estoy dando cuenta de que esperé mucho por esto. No sé por qué no fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa.

—Era obvio que él lo haría, tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo. Después de todo... bueno...—suspiró, estaba blanco como un papel—Me siento un poco mal, volveré a mi dormitorio.

—¿Estás enfermo?—le pregunté, sorprendida por lo rápido que se iba.

—Eso creo.

En la noche, no me acompañó a cenar. Fui a golpear su puerta, y no respondió. Quería saber si necesitaba algún medicamento, pero supuse que estaba durmiendo. Me harté después de un par de intentos, así que sólo me fui y lo dejé descansar.

Extrañamente, tampoco fue conmigo a desayunar. Lo esperé en el hall, pero no salió de su dormitorio. Le mandé un par de WhatsApps, pero su última conexión había sido hacía muchas horas. Vagamente me pregunté si había ido a alguna reunión sin avisarme. Pero, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

Cuando no lo vi en el almuerzo, empecé a preocuparme. ¿En serio estaba tan enfermo, que no podía comer nada de nada? ¿Y si tenía que llevarlo a la clínica o algo así?

—¿Germán? Germán, ábreme, quiero saber si estás bien—decía yo, mientras golpeaba la puerta—. Germán, no has comido nada desde ayer. Si estás muy enfermo, debemos hacer algo. ¿Germán? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por último responde el WhatsApp!

Irritada, me lancé sobre mi propia cama. Irritada y preocupada. ¿Qué pasaba si estaba golpeando la puerta en vano, porque no había nadie adentro? Él no pudo haberse ido repentinamente sin avisarme, ¿o sí?

Estaba dispuesta a saber qué ocurría, así que entré a Twitter. Quizás, si le enviaba un mensaje directo, él lo vería y entonces sabría que lo estaba buscando. Busqué su cuenta, y me distraje mirando el último tweet:

_"@GermánGarmendia: ......... and you let her go"_

Conocía esa canción, era "Let her go" de Passenger. Hacía dos semanas había subido mi cover de esa canción a YouTube con Jax.

Era un tweet de hacía diez horas, por lo que intuí que lo publicó en la madrugada. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Entré en pánico cuando esperaba sola en la mesa a la hora de la cena, y Germán no llegaba. Dios, llevaba veinticuatro horas completamente desaparecido. Para entonces, le mandé un mensaje a su hermano, pero me dijo que no había hablado con él. Yo no tenía el número del manager.

Imaginándome los peores escenarios, salí a buscarlo. Necesitaba saber si alguien lo había visto, así que le pregunté a cada persona que me encontraba. Me topé con algunas fans que se emocionaron, pero no me importó. Debía hallarlo pasara lo que pasara.

Ya estaba cayendo en la desesperación cuando al fin, después de una hora dando vueltas como loca en el resort, lo vi: estaba en la playa, con la espalda apoyada en una palmera, y un vaso de cerveza en la mano. Yo estaba agotada, pero corrí hacia él.

—¡Germán! ¡Gracias a Dios!—exclamé, abrazándolo por el cuello—¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte así y sin avisarme? ¡Casi me matas del susto! Santo Cielo, ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! Y mírate: estás pálido y sudando, llevas un día entero sin comer. Vamos, debes volver al hotel.

Pero no se movió. Se quedó mirando a la nada con sus ojos brillantes y su tez tan blanca como la arena. Parecía muerto en vida, y eso me aterró.

—Vamos, por favor. Hay una enfermería, te darán algo para que te sientas mejor, pero tienes que acompañarme.

—No estoy enfermo, Lenay.

—Sí lo estás, luces terrible. Ayer me dijiste que te sentías mal y obviamente sigues así. Por eso hay que...

—Nunca entendiste lo que quise decirte—declaró, desconcertándome por completo—. Y, si lo entendiste, no tuviste problemas en ponerte a jugar con ello. Te traje hasta acá, he intentado tratarte como una reina e incluso dejaste que te besara. ¿Para qué? Para terminar volviendo con tu marido. Te di mi corazón, y lo pisoteaste en el suelo. Confié en ti y mira lo que has hecho conmigo.

Su respuesta me dejó absolutamente paralizada. Por un momento creí que me estaba hablando en chino mandarín o algo parecido. Lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿"Volviendo con mi marido"? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Escuché su conversación, ¿recuerdas? Le pediste la fecha para juntarte con él—dijo, y no pude evitar sentir una pizca de asco en su voz.

—¡Para divorciarnos!—exclamé—¡Me llamó para pedirme el divorcio, Germán! ¡En Agosto él volverá a Nueva York para que firmemos los papeles, no para estar juntos de nuevo! ¿Qué parte de "simplemente dejamos de amarnos" fue la que no entendiste? ¡Te conté todo lo que pasó entre nosotros!

—¿De verdad?—me miró, y casi morí de ternura cuando vi una luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Claro que sí, tonto—respondí, armándome de valor y apoyando mis manos en sus mejillas—. Yo jamás jugaría contigo, nunca te traicionaría así. Eres demasiado importante para mí como para hacerte daño.

—¿Qué tan importante?—me dijo, con voz temblorosa.

No valía la pena decírselo con palabras, iba a tardarme demasiado. En vez de eso, y con una valentía que desconocía, pegué mis labios a los suyos. Lo besé y traté de demostrarle cuán especial era para mí. Hice lo posible por transmitir todos mis sentimientos en ese beso, a pesar de que sabía que no sería suficiente. Pero él debía saber cuál era el lugar que ocupaba en mi vida, y cuál era el lugar que yo quería que ocupara. Lo quería a mi lado, así de simple. Quería poder besarlo y contemplar su sonrisa cuando quisiera. Sólo entonces quedaría satisfecha.

—¿Lo has comprendido?—pregunté en un murmuro, depositando dulces besos en su mejilla—Yo te quiero a ti, Germán, y a nadie más que a ti. Y me encantaría creer que tú me quieres a mí.

Bueno, siempre recuerdo su respuesta con una sonrisa. Y es que me respondió de la misma manera que yo acababa de responderle a él. Enterró los dedos en mi cabello y me besó con fuerza, lo hizo hasta agotarse, hasta dejarme sin aliento. En ese beso me rendí. Me dejé llevar y me di cuenta de que él podía tener todo lo que quisiera mientras siguiera besándome de esa forma. Nada más me importaba, salvo él y sus brazos afirmando mi pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

Era el quince de Agosto, y yo firmaba el papel que me convertiría de nuevo en Lenay Olsen. Jason estaba a mi lado y acababa de firmar. Me enderecé, y dejé el lápiz sobre la mesa.

—Es todo, entonces—dijo su abogado—. Este matrimonio ha quedado oficialmente disuelto. Aquí tienen una copia del documento oficial, y del documento firmado. Y acá están sus cédulas de identidad.

Recibí todos mis papeles y los guardé. Los abogados se despidieron de nosotros con un apretón de manos, y se fueron. Me dejaron sola con Jason.

—Bueno... se acabó—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se acabó—asentí—. Pero fue muy lindo mientras duró. Te lo agradezco.

—No, yo te lo agradezco a ti. Fuiste la mejor esposa y ex esposa del mundo. No me quejo, ¿sabes? Yo estoy de gira con mis amigos y mi novia, y tú te irás a Chile a vivir con tu novio. Lo mejor es que yo me quedo con nuestra casa—bromeó.

—Sí, al igual que con la fotocopiadora averiada. Pero el auto es mío.

—Oh, ¡maldita fotocopiadora!—rió, y pensé con nostalgia que esa sería la última vez que escucharía ese sonido—¡Hey, mira la hora! ¡Llegarás tarde a tu vuelo!

—¡Cierto! Rayos, ya tengo que irme, no puedo perderlo, no hay ningún otro.

Rápidamente, me puse mi bolso y mi abrigo. Sentí la mirada de Jason encima mío durante todo el proceso.

—Adiós, Lenay—dijo él, cuando yo ya estaba lista para atravesar la puerta.

—Adiós, Jason. Hasta siempre.

Ya era tradición que Jayde me llevara al aeropuerto cada vez que tenía que viajar, así que esa vez no fue la excepción. Pero era distinto. En esa ocasión, me iría para no volver, y Jayde estaba muy dolida por ello.

—Voy a extrañarte, hermanita—me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba con fuerza—. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, sólo llama y tomaré el primer avión a Chile. Si Germán te hace sufrir, iré con papá y lo golpearemos entre los dos, te lo prometo. ¿Vas a venir a mi boda, cierto?

—Obvio que sí, Jayde. Pero falta mucho para eso, así que vendré en Navidad para verlos a todos, ¿está bien?

—Sí—respondió, soltándome para secarse una lágrima—. Ya es hora de que te vayas, no quiero que pierdas ese avión.

—Te amo, hermanita—le dije, besándola en la mejilla—. Vamos a hablar por FaceTime, ¿bueno? Todas las semanas.

Me hizo jurar que la llamaría cada vez que pudiera, y por supuesto que lo hice. Luego de eso, me embarqué en el avión que me traería a Chile. Recuerdo cuando nos estábamos acercando: la Cordillera de los Andes era aún más linda en vivo, y tomé tantas fotos de ella, que...

—¿Lele?

—¿Sí?

Germán se asomó en la puerta de mi oficina.

—Oh, pensé que estabas grabando. Es que te llamé varias veces y no me contestabas.

—Ups, lo siento. Iba a ponerme a grabar, pero me distraje recordando los viejos tiempos—reí—. ¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje a Cancún?

—Cómo olvidarlo—sonriendo, rodó los ojos—. Estaré en mi oficina, por si acaso. Y recuerda que en la tarde grabaremos Minecraft.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Sin previo aviso, Germán se me acercó y me dio un rápido beso en la frente.

—¡Suerte!—le dije mientras se iba—¡Y te amo!

—¡Yo también te amo!—exclamó en respuesta desde el pasillo.

Riendo, acomodé mi cámara y el micrófono. La luz del día estaba perfecta para grabar, así que no encendí el foco. Hice unos últimos ejercicios vocales, estiré los brazos para relajarme, preparé el computador, y finalmente presioné el botón de "grabar":

—¡Ola ke ase, soy yo Lele!

 

 


End file.
